


Our Days and Nights are Perfumed with Obsession

by OctopusQueen



Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Spanking, Top Richie Tozier, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen
Summary: If you had told Richie fifteen years ago that one day he would be the type of man who goes to BDSM clubs… well, he’d probably shrug, say “sounds plausible” and down another shot.However, if you had told him that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, the boy who used to wear a fanny pack and whine about germs in between puffs of his inhaler, would be the type of man to one day go to BDSM clubs, he probably would have choked on that shot and done a spit take.And if you’d told him that HE, Richie Trashmouth Tozier, would be the one who would get to accompany him to these clubs, often pulling Eddie around on a leash while his hands were bound and his mouth was gagged… well, Richie could have only hoped for so much, even in his younger days.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654378
Comments: 32
Kudos: 341





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes (and possibly a little TMI)  
> \- This is literally my first fanfic I've written in 15 years, I just fell so much in love with this pairing and have recently been exploring my own sexuality through writing smut. I hope everyone likes it!  
> \- Title is from the Lorde song The Louvre (really sexy song, I'd suggest giving it a listen, that whole album gives me major Reddie vibes)

Part 1

If you had told Richie fifteen years ago that one day he would be the type of man who goes to BDSM clubs… well, he’d probably shrug, say “sounds plausible” and down another shot.

However, if you had told him that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, the boy who used to wear a fanny pack and whine about germs in between puffs of his inhaler, would be the type of man to one day go to BDSM clubs, he probably would have choked on that shot and done a spit take.

And if you’d told him that HE, Richie Trashmouth Tozier, would be the one who would get to accompany him to these clubs, often pulling Eddie around on a leash while his hands were bound and his mouth was gagged… well, Richie could have only hoped for so much, even in his younger days.

They hadn’t started out as a kinky couple fresh out of the gate. They’d gotten together just after college, and at first their sex life was pretty vanilla by anyone’s standards, but Richie certainly never felt the urge to file any complaints. He had been in love with Eddie since before he even understood what love was, since they were just kids riding their bikes together down the hill behind Richie’s house. 

Their first time would forever be burned in Richie’s mind; he could still remember the rush of seeing Eddie’s perfect naked body laid out for him for the first time, hearing his breath quicken, finally knowing what it felt like to touch him in the way he’d only dreamed about before. And seeing the way Eddie had looked at him as Richie had first gotten undressed for him, looking at him like he was absolutely perfect, his face a picture of wonder and awe that still brought tears to Richie’s eyes when he pictured it after all these years. He would have been perfectly happy with making love to Eddie, missionary style, in that creaky bed in his crappy old apartment for the rest of his life.

And for the most part, that’s what he did for the first 10 years of their relationship, minus the creaky bed and the crappy apartment. Both his and Eddie’s careers took off not long after graduation, to the point where they could afford to move into an actual house in the Chicago suburbs with furniture that wasn’t from a discount outlet. Richie had finally proposed 5 years in, they’d gotten married in a small, intimate ceremony later that year, and their wedding night was definitely another memory that Richie was sure to store vividly. It had been passionate and intense and a powerful expression of their love, but it was still all relatively tame.

It wasn’t exactly like a switch had been flipped, they still made love like that sometimes, slow and sweet and whispering sweet nothings to each other, and it was still amazing, it was just that now they had an entire buffet to indulge in rather than just the same plate of (albeit delicious) cuisine.

Things first started to spice up in the second year of their marriage: watching porn together, switching up positions, even a little light spanking. Richie began occasionally holding Eddie down during sex, pinning his wrists to the bed above his head and biting at his collarbone as he pounded into him roughly. 

After one particular night when they’d gotten a little crazy, Eddie had been left with bruises and bite marks everywhere from his neck down to his thighs, his ass cheeks red from where Richie had slapped him. He’d been riding Richie, bouncing furiously up and down on his cock, almost violently, his eyes rolled back in his head as Richie pinched one of his pink nipples a bit roughly, and Richie could tell he was close and Eddie was as well when the words “Fucking come on my cock right now you filthy little whore” came tumbling out of his mouth, and before he could even fully realize what he had said and retract it, they were both coming. Richie felt his whole body shake with his orgasm as he came deep inside Eddie, and Eddie almost looked like he was possessed, bent almost completely backwards on top of him, practically screaming up into the ceiling as he came.

After they’d cleaned up, Eddie had immediately fallen into a deep sleep, not even needing his white noise machine like he usually did, but Richie couldn’t sleep a wink. A strange anxiety was pooled in the pit of his stomach, preventing him from falling into the same post-sex bliss as his husband. He could only stare at the bruises forming on Eddie’s beautiful tanned skin, feeling weirdly guilty at having put them there. Sure, Eddie had encouraged Richie, both with words and with moans, but Richie had still HURT him. He had hurt his husband. And what he had said to him at the end? Yeah, it had made them both come harder than they’d ever come in their lives, but it was just so… degrading. 

He watched Eddie’s chest rise and fall, watched him toss gently in his sleep all night until the sun began to peak its way through the curtains of their bedroom, dreading when he would wake up because surely they would have to have quite a talk. He couldn’t shake the notion that when Eddie awoke, no longer in the deep embrace of passion, but rather in the harsh light of day where he could fully see where Richie had hurt him and left marks, when he would remember what Richie had said to him, what Richie had CALLED him last night, surely he would be upset. He might even go stay with Stan for a few days like he had during that fight back when they were dating.

Richie had sincerely hoped that they would never fight like that again.

Somehow, Richie had gotten so caught up in the hypothetical consequences of last night that he hadn’t even noticed Eddie begin to stir in bed next to him until he was slinging an arm around Richie’s chest and nuzzling into his neck.

Richie felt his body go rigid as Eddie pressed light kisses into his neck and mumbled a sleepy “Good morning, baby.”

Richie managed a shaky “Morning” in response and thankfully Eddie didn’t seem to notice his tense demeanor. He just pressed a final kiss to Richie’s lips, then rolled over and swung his legs out of bed, stretching as he padded his way to their en suite bathroom. Richie didn’t even realize Eddie had been speaking to him until he stopped in the doorway and turned back towards him expectantly, and Richie couldn’t control his wince when he saw the full array of bruises on the front of his body.

“What?” he croaked out.

Eddie made a small noise as he cocked his hip and reached up to lean his forearm against the doorway, clearly thinking Richie was still just a bit groggy from waking up. He rolled his eyes a bit, but there was a smile on his face as he repeated himself “Do you want to go to Gina’s for breakfast?” He slid his arm down the doorway and turned back around to enter the bathroom. “Or maybe we could try that new place we saw?”

Richie squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palms over them as he heard Eddie turn on the bathroom light, anticipating the moment when he would see his reflection in the mirror above the sink. 

“I also thought maybe we could go to the mall today and get you some new boots, and yes I KNOW you like your old ones but baby they’re just too cold for Chicago winter, we can’t have you getting si- oh.”

That was it, then. Feeling oddly stoic, Richie peeled his hands away from his face and swung his legs out of bed, deciding it was better to face this head on. He was a different man than he was when they had fought in their twenties; he had grown and matured and could now handle confrontation and admit when he had fucked up, which he was more than prepared to do if it meant Eddie wouldn’t leave again. 

And so he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and plodded his way towards the bathroom, trying to avoid the natural instinct to hunch his shoulders because Eddie always scolded him for that, silently praying that this would turn out to be just a minor incident that their marriage was strong enough to quickly surpass.

Eddie was indeed standing in front of the mirror staring mesmerized at his reflection, but he didn’t seem… upset? He was leaning in towards the mirror, one hand braced on the edge of the countertop, one hand raised up to his face, fingertips barely grazing his lips that were still slightly swollen from Richie sucking them between his teeth. That was not unusual, and neither was the slight chafing on his face and neck from Richie’s stubble, which his hand trailed over next, before landing on a deep purple hickey on his throat. Richie watched, equal parts entranced and confused, as his other hand raised up and traced over some of the marks on his chest and stomach, seemingly reliving the night before and the way Richie had laid claim on his body. This continued for a silent, but not entirely tense, moment, before his fingers stalled on a particularly dark bruise on his collarbone and Richie would swear his breathing stopped at what he did next. 

He pressed down on the bruise with two lithe fingers, eyelids fluttering shut as a breathy moan escaped his lips.  
“You sure did a number on me, didn’t ya babe?”

Richie tried to force his brain to reboot so he could come up with a coherent response, but the only thing that emerged was a squeaked out “Sorry”.

Eddie’s eyes opened and he made eye contact with Richie in the mirror before slowly turning around to face him. “Sorry?”

Richie couldn’t help but look away at the monogrammed towels that has been a wedding gift from Bev and Ben. 

Eddie took a step towards him, trying to meet his gaze. “What the hell are you sorry for?”

Richie finally tore his eyes away from their initials stitched into the blue towels and looked directly at Eddie. “I hurt you. I really hurt you last night, baby. Look at you, you’re covered in bruises.”

Eddie exhaled through his nose and took another step towards Richie, reaching up to place a small hand on Richie’s face to prevent him from averting his gaze again. Richie stared down at his husband, noting the way the left corner of his mouth was slightly upturned.

“Richie, baby, they’re hickeys. It happens sometimes. Fucking teenagers give them to each other. Jesus, it’s not like… it’s not like you got drunk and fucking hit me or something.”

Eddie bit his lip, clearly regretting his words with the way he felt Richie stiffen under his touch and go wide eyed, clearly disturbed at the sheer suggestion that he would ever do such a thing. He would never lay a hand on Eddie. He loved him.

And that’s what made what he did last night so unacceptable.

Richie sighed and placed his hands on Eddie’s slender hips as Eddie stroked his cheek lovingly. The feeling of the cold medal of Eddie’s wedding ring against the warmth of his skin gave him the encouragement to press on.

“I know hickeys aren’t a big deal, baby, but… I got really rough with you last night. And it’s not just that. I…I…” Fuck, what if Eddie didn’t remember? Could he just forget it and move on? No. This was his husband. He had to be honest with him. No secrets. No lies.

He squeezed his eyes shut, somehow finding it difficult to even look at Eddie as he said it.

“I… called you a whore, baby.”

He must have hunched his shoulders at some point, because he felt Eddie reach around and pull his shoulders back the way he always did when he caught Richie slouching. It was normally a gesture that made Richie melt, it just felt so loving and intimate, but right now he couldn’t enjoy the feeling. He was too ashamed.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly. “Hey, Richie, baby, look at me.”

Richie forced himself to open his eyes and look down at his husband, who was currently cradling his face in his hands. He pulled Richie’s face down until he could brush his lips with a kiss that was so tender it made Richie’s eyes prickle with tears. He didn’t deserve to be kissed so lovingly.

“Rich,” Eddie breathed out against his trembling lips before pulling away and looking him in the eyes again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that upset you so much.”

Richie’s brow furrowed as he gazed down at him. Understanding his confusion, Eddie began stroking his cheek and leaned his body further in towards his husband, pressing their chests together.

“If that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, or it upsets you, then we don’t have to do it. Not ever again. But you don’t have to be sorry. You don’t have to feel guilty. Not for this-“ he gestured vaguely at the array of bruises on his body. “Or for what you said.”

The crease in Richie’s brow deepened as he looked at Eddie incredulously.

“Richie,” Eddie reached his hand up to attempt to smooth out the furrow of his brow. “It’s really ok. I liked it. I thought that was clear from my reaction in the moment, but I should have talked to you after. Last night was amazing, but it was really intense, and I should have made sure you were ok with everything. I’m sorry baby.”

Richie pulled his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it, but the wrinkles on his brow began to subside.

“You… you liked it?”

Eddie dropped his hand down to Richie’s mouth to pull his lip from between his teeth and rub it soothingly with his thumb, a sweet smile on his face. Far too sweet for what they were talking about.

“Yes, babe,” Eddie assured him. “I liked it. I liked all of it. Including… what you said.”

His voice had dropped in both octave and volume on the last part of the sentence, and Richie couldn’t help the shiver that wracked his body.

He still wasn’t fully convinced though. His thumbs rubbed Eddies hip bones above the elastic of his underwear. He cleared his throat softly.

“You liked it when I called you a…” He cleared his throat again. “When I called you a whore.”

He had said it as a statement, not a question, but Eddie still nodded his head slightly in affirmation, sensing Richie’s need for reassurance.

“But-“ Richie couldn’t help himself but to press onward. “But it didn’t… didn’t it make you feel… I don’t know… disrespected? Degraded?”

Eddie exhaled through his nose in a small laugh, blinking up at his husband in a way that was just shy of coy.

“Yeah. That’s kind of the point, babe.”

Richie’s mouth went dry as a bone.

If he thought his brain had short circuited before… well this time he needed a whole new hard drive.

He almost couldn’t even feel Eddie in his hands anymore, it was like he had left his body, in fact, he was floating, moving, moving out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and… oh. He actually was moving. Eddie, apparently able to discern that he was in a state, had led him back into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed before he could collapse in their bathroom and bang his head on the wall, because surely that would stain their grout.

You really couldn’t blame him if he had collapsed, in fact that almost would have been an under reaction in response to the information he’d received from his husband in the last few minutes. That he liked being hurt by Richie, liked getting marked up and bruised by him, liked being roughed up, liked... liked… being degraded… it was enough to break a much stronger man than Richie.

Eddie knelt down on the floor in front of Richie, nestled between his legs with the side of his face rested on Richie’s inner thigh. Despite the compromising position, there was nothing sexual about it, just a sweet intimacy as he gazed up at his husband from the floor and held his hand, while Richie looked back down at him and cradled the cheek that wasn’t pressed into his thigh. They stayed like that for a good long while as Richie calmed down, feeling more grateful by the minute that he had a partner who knew him so well, who always knew exactly what he needed and how to center him when he felt off balance.

Needless to say, they hadn’t ended up going anywhere that day. Once Richie felt like a human being again, they had both showered and gotten dressed, cooked breakfast together and eaten at their kitchen table, then cleaned up and washed the dishes. Performing these simple, domestic tasks together put Richie at such ease that he almost forgot all the events of the last 10 hours and thought they were just a regular, boring, married couple, but then he would catch a glimpse of one of the marks on Eddie that were too high to be covered by his collar and he would be jolted back into the reality of the conversation they still very much needed to have.

After all that buildup, the conversation was really not bad. Almost pleasant, actually. Richie had made them each a cup of coffee, plain black for him, oat milk and a teaspoon of coconut sugar for Eddie, Eddie had turned on the fire in their living room because it was starting to get a bit chilly in Chicago, and they had settled into their couch, snuggled up with their coffee underneath the blanket Richie’s mother had knitted them for Christmas, a nice fluffy wool overlay.

At first Richie wasn’t sure where to start, but luckily for him Eddie was. Once they were settled on the couch, he immediately began, reporting to Richie almost as if he was doing a slide show presentation at work. He explained to Richie that at a certain point in his adult life, once he was out from under his mother’s thumb and was finally able to explore his sexuality, he realized he had certain… desires. He wanted some of the basic kinky stuff, like getting spanked and bitten and tied up and held down, but it was also kind of more than that. He wanted to be submissive in the bedroom, wanted to be completely dominated by his partner, he wanted to be… humiliated. Degraded. Used.

Richie, to his credit, managed to listened to all of this without hyperventilating even a little bit, although the hand that was holding his cup of coffee was shaking a bit. Eddie took it from him and set it on the coffee table before he could spill on their sofa.

He went on to explain that he had felt this way for most of their relationship, but had always been too embarrassed to bring it up because he thought it was weird. I mean, why would he get off on that? Why would anyone? Especially not Eddie, who would seem like the last person on earth to be submissive. He was headstrong and fiercely independent in all aspects of his life, he was a micromanager, a borderline control freak, and then he wants to come home and basically be someone’s sex toy? It just didn’t add up. 

Richie felt he’d steadied himself enough to go back to his coffee, but seeing how it shook in his hand when he picked it up made him set it right back down. Maybe caffeine wasn’t the best idea anyway when he already felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and explode.

Eddie then explained that he’d done some research (of course he had) and found that the way he felt was actually very common. He learned that many people who are very domineering and controlling in their daily lives have similar desires from a sexual partner. Apparently being in control all the time, in their life and in their job, builds a lot of stress, and it then becomes a source of relief to come home and just be told what to do in the bedroom. It’s nice to be able to take their hands off the wheel and just… let go.

After realizing how common it actually was, Eddie had been wanting to bring it up to Richie, but it never seemed like the right time, so he had tried to kind of just nudge him in that direction in the bedroom by encouraging him to get rough and manhandle him. Of course that had been a mistake, because they obviously needed to talk about it before just diving in. They needed discuss boundaries first, not just for Eddie, but for Richie as well. They had to establish what he was comfortable with.

Eddie finished talking, and took a long sip of coffee while Richie processed everything.

Richie reached over and once again picked up his coffee cup, this time with a steady hand. His heart was still fluttering, but not exactly with nerves. He felt almost overwhelmed by the level of love and trust it took for Eddie to share those feelings with him, and he told him as much before leaning in to kiss him. Eddie smiled into the kiss, and it felt like a weight was lifted off of both of them now that everything was out in the open. They both felt their relationship had grown stronger, despite their rocky start this morning.

Obviously they still had much more to discuss and far more details to iron out, but they seemed to be on the same page in thinking that that was quite enough for one day, so they spent the afternoon on the couch, leisurely finishing their coffee and then shopping on Eddie’s laptop for a new pair of winter boots for Richie. Richie then took a nap on the couch in front of the fire, since he hadn’t slept much the night before, and Eddie decided to head to the gym for a quick workout before stopping by the grocery store on his way home. Feeling a bit peckish, he snagged a bottle of wine that was about double the price of the alcohol they usually imbibed, and picked up take out from a Chinese place they both loved. 

Richie was awake when he got home, puttering around the kitchen, and they immediately fell back into their easy banter, with Richie commenting on his trip to the gym and praising him for “keeping it tight”. He raised an eyebrow at the fancy bottle of wine, but Eddie quipped that it would pair well with the Chinese takeout. They ate on the floor in the living room, watching an episode of Bones and easily killing the entire bottle of wine, making each other laugh like they always did.

They turned in early, both having work in the morning, Eddie changing into a silk pajama set and Richie changing into an old pair of college sweatpants and a t-shirt that was more hole than shirt at this point. Richie couldn’t help but stare as Eddie climbed into bed next to him, still in awe of the fact that the man who was currently putting on a sleep mask and turning on a white noise machine wanted to be called a whore during sex.

But that was a conversation to be continued later. They’d both had a big day and deserved to rest, so Richie just turned off his bedside lamp and rolled over to throw an arm around Eddie’s waist and press a light kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you, Eds.”

“I love you too, babe.”

And in a complete reversal of the previous night, Richie fell asleep almost instantly, wrapped around his husband, feeling warm and secure in the strength of their relationship, whatever direction it may go.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be just a two part fic, but I ended up getting suuuuuuper carried away and part 2 ended up way too long so I split it up. It's now a 3 part fic and it should stay that way, but I may come up with a sequel or something set in the same universe at some point.

They’d come a long way since that day on the couch when Eddie had first revealed his desires to him. About a week after their initial discussion, Eddie had written out a physical list of things he wanted to try (because of course he did), and given it to Richie to mull over. Some of the things on the list seemed relatively tame (rope bondage, collars, gags, handcuffs, paddling, edging) some honestly made Richie’s head spin (choking, sex tape, voyeurism, master/slave role play) and some Richie had never even heard of (what the hell is cock warming???). He felt nervous and overwhelmed looking at the list, but more than anything he felt an enormous sense of pride that Eddie trusted him enough to want do these things with him.

They’d started out slow; their first time trying anything that could even generously be called BDSM didn’t even involve any ropes or gags or whips or cuffs, Richie had just bound Eddie’s wrists to the headboard using one of his old neckties. He’d started by eating him out, agonizingly slow, while Eddie squirmed and moaned and pulled against his restraints, begging Richie to fuck him into the mattress, and eventually Richie complied, hands tentatively wrapped around Eddie’s throat and applying only the slightest amount of pressure. 

It was apparently enough though, because Eddie’s back arched sharply off the bed and he came all over himself, gasping for breath and singing Richie’s praises to the high heavens.

This had also been their first experience with genuine aftercare, an aspect Richie had researched thoroughly in preparation. Once they had both come down from their orgasms and caught their breath, Richie had efficiently untied Eddie’s wrists and pressed loving kisses to the marks left behind on his skin, silently thanking his partner for trusting him enough to be so completely submissive and vulnerable. Later he had scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, helping him into the shower. Eddie grabbed his wrists, pulling him into the shower with him, and they had taken their time scrubbing each other down and lazily kissing. Richie supposed he could get used to this.

It still took Richie a little time to figure out exactly what he’d be comfortable with, but he quickly realized that his biggest kink was just seeing Eddie come undone, no matter how it happened. Although he had started off a bit tentative, he soon found himself getting lost in the persona of being a dom for Eddie, enough so that they soon felt the need to come up with a safe word just in case they got too carried away. They settled on ‘Bowers’; not only was it not something that would ever come up during sex, but the name of their childhood bully was guaranteed to kill any mood immediately and bring them back into reality. Coming up with the safe word had felt like an important step, although they had never actually had to use it. If anything, Richie was the one who sometimes needed a break, because being dominant could be a bit draining, and to be honest, Eddie could be a somewhat insatiable once they got going.

They had to get a bit creative, but they managed to make their way through most of Eddie’s list with just what they had laying around the house. They had no shortage of material that could be used to tie Eddie up or gag him, and it turned out his sleep mask made quite the efficient blindfold. Digging through their closet even afforded them some costumes for basic role play; most of Eddie’s old clothes from college still fit, and Richie had a pair of slacks and a blazer that allowed them to live out a basic professor/student scenario in which Eddie had to REALLY work for that passing grade.

It was actually Richie who first brought up the idea of shopping for some toys, a suggestion he made while they were curled up on the couch watching tv one evening, and Eddie had excitedly launched himself into Richie’s lap while simultaneously reaching for his laptop.

It was a bit overwhelming for both of them at first, just seeing the thousands and thousands of items to choose from and feeling a little unsure of where to start. Eventually they settled on a pair of handcuffs, an under the bed restraint system, a beginners paddle, and a vibrator for their debut order, all things that were exciting, but not too far out of their current comfort zone. Eddie noted the ease at which Richie clicked the option to make an account at checkout, evidently assuming they would become repeat customers.

He had not been wrong; as soon as they experienced the excitement of opening up that first box of treasures together they knew they couldn’t stop there. They sometimes shopped together for new things like they had that first time, but sometimes they bought stuff on their own to surprise each other. Richie couldn’t even allow himself to think about the time he came home and found Eddie waiting on the bed in nothing but a brand new pair of black lace panties and a blindfold because he’d immediately pop a boner at the mental image. It was always exciting when a new package came to the door because it meant a new opportunity to pleasure his husband, and by association, himself. 

Their life in the bedroom had certainly taken off in a wild direction, but it seeped a bit into the rest of their life too. He and Eddie worked very different hours, with Eddie doing 9 to 5 Monday to Friday while Richie usually worked later and on weekends, and Eddie had started sending him naughty pictures from home when he knew Richie was at work, sometimes in different outfits or lingerie, sometimes playing with himself with some of their toys. It turned Richie on beyond belief when he’d be sitting in a meeting and his phone would light up with a picture from Eddie, everyone around him completely oblivious to the absolute glory that was on his phone.

That wasn’t to say their whole house had turned into a sex dungeon or anything. They still had relatively normal lives and relationships, and to an outside observer it would seem as though nothing at all had changed. 

Or so they both hoped when Bev and Ben rolled into town for a visit.

They’d just gotten engaged and were making the rounds to the various residencies of their old friends to celebrate, starting with Richie and Eddie since their home in Chicago was the closest geographically to their current home city of Omaha. They had previously lived in New York, but once Beverly’s line had gotten a bit more established they relocated, both preferring the privacy of a midwestern city to the hustle and bustle of the east coast.

Richie and Eddie had come out onto the front porch to greet them when they pulled into the driveway in Ben’s truck, excitedly wrapping them both up in big hugs and exaggeratedly fawning over Bev’s ring.

“Glad you finally decided to man up and put a ring on it, Ben my dear ol’ chap,” Richie quipped, slinging an arm around Eddie and yanking him into his side roughly. “Locking this one down was the best decision I ever made.”

“You’re damn right it was, asshole,” Eddie fired back, pretending to try to squirm out of his grip. “If it wasn’t for me you’d still be washing your clothes with dish soap and drying them on the radiator. You’re lucky I needed the tax break or you’d still be living in an eternal fire hazard.”

He punctuated it with an elbow to Richie’s ribs, and Richie exaggeratedly grabbed the area, adding, “Now you see what you’re looking forward to as a married couple. He’s about one unwashed dish away from going full-on Mr. and Mrs. Smith on me.”

The four of them shuffled into the house, laughing and talking loudly, teasing Bev and Ben good-naturedly for being the final members of their childhood group to get hitched. Richie carried Bev and Ben’s bag up to the guest room while Eddie led the newly engaged couple into the kitchen to get started on the snacks and wine he had laid out in preparation.

They eventually all gathered around the table and Bev reached into her purse to produce a bottle of tequila, causing them all to groan at the youthful memories associated with that particular libation. Nonetheless, Richie grabbed four glasses out of the cupboard and they started a game of Never Have I Ever, all giggling and feeling like they were teenagers again.

It started out basic and silly, not revealing any new information, but after a few rounds (and a few shots), it soon took a turn for the sexual, as that particular game always does.

“Ok, ok, ok!” Eddie raised his voice over Ben and Richie, who were laughing and snorting at Richie’s impression of Bev’s college boyfriend; an easy target with his nasally voice and penchant for punctuating every sentence with a snap of his fingers. “Never have I ever… eaten pussy!”

Ben immediately downed his shot, and Richie grabbed the glass in front of him to slam it back as well, making Bev and Ben’s eyes go wide.

“Ummm… elaborate, please?” Bev rested her chin in her hands and slid her elbows forwards towards Richie.

Richie wiped his chin and slammed the glass back down before responding, “Remember Tracey Zimmerman? That girl I dated for like, two minutes, Sophomore year of college?”

There was a moment of confusion before it dawned on them and they both burst into laughter simultaneously.

“Oh- oh my god,” Ben weezed out. “You ate out Tracey Zimmerman? What the hell, man?”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute!” Bev interjected, smacking Ben’s arm lightly. “Eddie, you knew about this?”

“Uh, yeah, we’ve been together for more than ten years,” Eddie retorted with an eye roll, filling Richie’s glass up again. “Of course I’ve heard about this.”

“Yeah,” Ben wiped a few tears from his eyes. “I suppose at this point there’s no more surprises to be had between you two.”

Thankfully the two of them were either too drunk or too caught up in each other to notice the look Eddie and Richie exchanged and the knowing smirks on their faces.

“Ok, ok, ok, my turn,” Ben leaned forward, chewing his lip contemplatively, a mischievous smile on his face. “Never have I ever… tied someone up and used a whip on them.”

Ben and Beverly both dissolved into laughter once again, missing the way Richie turned to Eddie with a cocked eyebrow. It may have been the alcohol, or just the comfort of being with some of their oldest friends, but Eddie responded with a smile and a small shrug, as if to say, ‘Sure, what the hell?’ and with that Richie snatched up the shot and threw it back.

Bev and Ben stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as Richie set the empty glass back down on the table.

“Now don’t tell me that was Tracey Zimmerman too,” Ben snickered out, and Bev let her forehead fall onto his shoulder as giggles wracked her body.

“Oh there’s no way that was Tracey! Trust me, I knew Tracey, she was on my floor, and there’s no way she would’ve let someone tie her up. If anything she would’ve been doing the whipping,” Bev shifted her head to look over at Eddie. “Do you know who it was, Eddie?”

Richie and Eddie once again exchanged a knowing look, but this one lingered long enough for Bev and Ben to take notice. Despite their inebriated state, it eventually dawned on them, and their giggles subsided to give way to a palpable silence at the table.

“... oh,” Ben finally offered, swallowing thickly. “Well, uh, um… good for you two, I guess.”

Another beat of silence lingered, and then all at once the four of them burst into laughter, the two couples leaning on each other for support as their bodies shook.

Eventually Richie stood up from the table, reaching up under his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes, “I think that’s enough for one night. Eddie and I had a restaurant we wanted to take you guys to, so let’s pretend we’re all grown ass adults here and go have a nice meal together.”

Eddie and Richie cleaned up in the kitchen while Ben and Bev went upstairs to shower and get changed from their road trip. Because they’d already been driving all day, Eddie insisted they take a break and let them drive to the restaurant.

The two of them bickered a bit over whose turn it was to drive; eventually Eddie triumphantly climbed into the drivers seat while Richie sullenly climbed in the backseat with Ben, respecting Bev’s earlier call of shotgun. Of course this placed him strategically behind Eddie where he proceeded to torment him by poking the back of his neck through the hole in the headrest and loudly imitating the GPS voice with nonsensical directions.

One annoyed waitstaff and a generous tip later, they were heading back to the house, this time Richie behind the wheel and Eddie in the passenger seat next to him griping about his driving, Bev and Ben comfortably cuddled in the backseat, enjoying the after-dinner show.

Once they were back home, Eddie excitedly dragged Ben upstairs, remembering he’d been wanting to show him their new bathroom remodel. Eddie had of course micromanaged the entire project, and the approval of Architecture Digest’s Creator of the Year was a validation he craved.

Meanwhile, Richie and Beverly popped open another bottle of wine and settled down in front of the fire; Beverly leaning comfortably into his side and resting her head on his shoulder, both of them gazing happily down at the brand new ring on her finger, the diamonds catching the light of the fire and casting refractions on their faces.

“Can I tell you something, Rich?”

“Is it about you and Ben’s sex life? Because if so, the answer is definitely yes,” Richie responded seriously.

Bev snickered and squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her fingers over top of them. “It actually kind of is, yeah.”

“Mmm?” Richie cocked an eyebrow curiously.

“I, uh, was actually a little worried, after Ben proposed,” Bev ran a finger along the edge of the wine glass. “Not about getting married, or anything like that. It’s just, I’ve heard from girlfriends that after you get married, you just kind of fall into a routine. You stop surprising each other. Things get kind of… boring. But obviously that’s not the case with you and Eddie, if that game of Never Have I Ever was any indication, it seems like you two are still surprising the hell out of each other.”

Richie chuckled into his wine glass and took a long drink, “Oh sweetheart, you don’t know the half of it.”

They both laughed and sipped their wine in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

“I mean, I guess that is true,” Richie began again suddenly, and Bev tilted her head up to look at him. “That you fall into a routine. I guess you could even say that you become boring. But you… you realize that doesn’t really matter. It doesn’t matter how boring of an old married couple you are. Because… because you just love them. So much.”

He turned to meet Bev’s gaze, tears brimming in both of their eyes, and their foreheads rested against each other easily.

“... and of course they said we shouldn’t do the mosaic tile in the shower, because they said that trend was probably going out the way of shag carpet, and of course I told them that I happen to know that BEN HANSCOM himself said that mosaic tile was the new marble countertop, instantly timeless, and- did you two leave any wine for us?”

Eddie grabbed the bottle off the coffee table and shook it suspiciously, eyebrow cocked, but Richie only shot his arms out and yanked Eddie onto his lap.

“Hush, Bambi. We can always open up another.”

Eddie grumbled at the nickname but still settled into Richie’s lap, snatching his glass out of his hand and downing the rest of it. Bev looked at the two of them blissfully as Ben sat down beside her and threw a casual arm around her shoulders.

They only stayed a couple more days; Bev and Ben still had three more stops to make, but they certainly made the most of it, talking and laughing and drinking the days and nights away.

Sooner than they realized, Eddie was helping Ben toss their bag back into his truck and Richie and Bev were hugging on the porch. 

“Congratulations. Really,” Richie mumbled into Bev’s scarlet locks. “We’re so happy for you two.”

Bev had tears in her eyes once again as she pulled away, and she looked about to respond before she realized Richie had tucked a small piece of paper into her hand at the end of the hug. Unfolding it, she saw the name of a website as well as what looked like a Friends and Family discount code.

“Ya know, so you and Ben can keep… surprising each other,” Richie elaborated with a wink, and Bev threw her arms back around his neck, laughing into his shoulder.

“Thanks, Richie. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Oh, you’d better. I expect a full report on my desk by Monday.”

Eddie and Richie waved from the porch until they turned out of the driveway, then Richie followed Eddie back into the house, hand on the small of his back.

“God, I miss when we all lived in the same city. We should try to see everyone more often,” Richie said as he closed the door, looking through the window at the spot where Ben’s tuck had been parked.

“Mmmm,” Eddie hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Richie from behind and pressing his face into the area between his shoulder blades, inhaling a deep huff of Richie’s t-shirt.

Richie chuckled. “Someone’s feeling handsy.”

“How can I help myself,” Eddie mumbled into his shirt, pressing a kiss there. “I’ve had to keep them to myself for three days.”

“I’d hardly say you were keeping your hands to yourself.”

“You know what I mean,” his hands began to roam up and down Richie’s front. “Three whole days without any naughty business. Didn’t want Bev and Ben to overhear, or walk in or something. See something they didn’t want to see.”

Richie let out a snort. “Babe, it’s three days. It’s not like we don’t go that long without having sex all the t-“

Richie stopped short and abruptly spun around in his husband’s arms, clearly having realized what Eddie had already discerned. Since that first night they experimented with BDSM, they literally had not gone more than two days without having sex. Maybe it was because they just felt like they had so many new things to try and to experiment with. Maybe it was because they had to keep exploring and figuring out boundaries.

Maybe it was because their sex life was just absolutely sizzling now and they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Richie reached up to cup Eddie’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him passionately, freely, in the middle of their foyer.

“Well now that’s just not acceptable, is it?” Richie whispered lowly into his mouth. “A little cockslut like you can’t go three days without getting fucked, or else you’ll just be out there spreading your legs for any old guy, just desperate for a dick in ya, isn’t that right?”

Eddie’s entire body wracked with a shiver, and luckily Richie could tell he was getting weak in the knees because he wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him up.

Richie breathed hotly into his ear, “Now what am I going to do with you…”

Eddie whimpered softly as Richie’s tongue darted out to tease at his ear, his hands scrambling as he clawed ferally at Richie’s broad shoulders. He was already so turned on, so full of pent up lust for his husband after having to abstain during the last few days.

Richie’s hand abruptly came up to Eddie’s throat, surprising both of them a bit when he squeezed a tad roughly. Eddie gazed up at him, wide-eyed.

“I asked you a question,” Richie said lowly, hotly, his eyes now clouded with lust as they bore down into his husband’s. “I said, what am I going to do with you?”

Eddie struggled to swallow under Richie’s grip. His hands were so big, so strong, and he was putty in them. When he finally spoke his voice was choked out and raspy with desire.

“Whatever you want to do with me… Sir.”

He punctuated the sentence by leaning his hips forward and pressing his erection into Richie’s thigh as if to say, ‘This is for you. Do what you want with it.’

Richie bit back a moan as he looked down at his lover staring up at him obediently, ready to follow his every order. How could he not get on board with that?

“That’s a good boy,” Richie released his hold on Eddie’s neck and immediately crouched down to grab his husband’s ass, using the leverage to lift him up. 

Eddie quickly wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and his arms around his neck. He loved when Richie lifted him up like this, but he only had a moment to enjoy it before Richie was shoving him roughly up against the wall behind him, hard enough that the mounted picture frames rattled slightly. 

Eddie gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, but he didn’t even have a moment to catch his breath before Richie was grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall up above his head, launching an assault on his neck with his lips and teeth.

His head fell back against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut, already in ecstasy at being manhandled in this way. “Oh God, Richie… Richie please...”

At that Richie gave a particularly sharp bite to his throat and squeezed his wrists roughly before reaching down to grab Eddie’s thighs, hauling him off the wall and carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. 

As soon as he was tossed on the bed Eddie quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and Richie did the same, towering over him at the foot of the bed. Eddie reached for the waistband of Richie’s jeans, but Richie snagged both of his wrists and once again pinned them down above his head, laid completely out along the length of his body. He distracted Eddie with a deep kiss long enough for him to dig their restraints out from where they were tucked away under the mattress.

“Edward Tozier,” Richie tightly fastened one of Eddie’s wrists into the restraint and Eddie pulled on it experimentally. “You have simply gone far too long without getting fucked. Everyone knows a little slut like yourself needs to be fucked regularly.”

He fastened Eddie’s other wrist, then leaned back to admire his work, taking in the heavy rise and fall of Eddie’s chest and the way he struggled slightly against his restraints. 

He was so vulnerable, laid out like this. Richie stroked at his collarbone, then began working his way down his body, stopping to pinch his nipples lightly, causing Eddie to whine in response.

“I guess we’d better get right to business,” Richie trailed his way slowly down Eddie’s stomach to the waistband of his jeans. “I hope you’re ready for me, baby boy.”

“Oh I definitely am, believe me,” Eddie breathed out, so softly Richie almost didn’t hear him, but he did cock an eyebrow curiously as he stripped Eddie from the waist down, leaving him completely nude on the bed. Eddie bent his knees as Richie crawled back up between his legs, running his hands up the inside of his thighs, moving agonizingly slowly.

Eddie moaned in anticipation, pulling his knees higher up towards his chest and making Richie chuckle darkly.

“So desperate. Look at you, spreading yourself out for me, you just can’t wait for me to get inside of you, can you?”

Eddie shook his head roughly as Richie reached down to cup his ass in both hands.

“Please, Richie,” Eddie swallowed thickly as Richie’s fingers trailed teasingly over his ass cheeks, moving a centimeter at a time closer to where he really wanted them. “Please, Sir. Please, give me your cock.”

Richie chuckled, “Well, I suppose that could be arranged- oh you saucy little minx.”

Richie had finally noticed the sleek black plug that was nestled between his cheeks, and Eddie couldn’t help the triumphant smirk on his face as Richie looked down at him in awe.

“Now when did you do this?” Richie trailed a finger over the exposed knob of the plug.

“In the shower,” Eddie had a hint of smugness in his voice, and he was only encouraged by the appreciative noise Richie made at the idea that Eddie had been stretching himself out in the shower while he had been downstairs making breakfast for their guests.

“Such a little slut,” Richie grabbed the plug and twisted it, causing Eddie to whine loudly, before climbing off the bed altogether and going to their bedside drawer where they kept all their supplies and toys. 

Eddie turned his head, hoping to get a glimpse of what Richie was pulling out of the drawer, but Richie quickly slid a blindfold over the top of his head and rested it in place over his eyes.

Eddie let out a sigh, now completely in the dark, he could only hear Richie rustling around in the drawer and pulling things out before he felt the bed dip down as he crawled back between Eddie’s legs.

“So fucking desperate,” Richie whispered. Eddie could feel his breath tickle his hipbone and couldn’t help but shiver. “You’re just so fucking desperate, you gotta have something stretching you out all the time, even when we’re with our friends. Always such a slut, you just want me inside you all the time, don’t you?”

Eddie whimpered and nodded. He felt so vulnerable and exposed like this, completely naked, legs spread open wide, blindfolded, wrists bound to the bed. His whole body was trembling with anticipation, just wanting Richie to touch him.

Eventually Richie complied, once again grabbing the knob of the plug, causing Eddie to start slightly. “Tell you what, if you’re a real good boy for me, I just might give you my cock. Does that sound good?”

Once again, Eddie nodded furiously, his legs shaking as Richie twisted the plug inside of him. It was a big one, just barely brushing his prostate at this angle, offering a little stimulation, but not enough.

Eddie gasped loudly as Richie suddenly removed the plug, his legs flailed pathetically as he felt himself clench around nothing, a bit of lube dripping out of his now empty hole.

“Oh God, Richie, Richie please! Please please pl-”

Richie clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

“I said if you want my cock, you have to be a good boy, didn’t I?” Richie asked condescendingly, and Eddie nodded as much as he could with Richie’s huge hand slapped over his mouth. “And that means, you make noise when I say, right?”

Eddied nodded again, and Richie removed his hand.

“Good. Now be quiet.”

Eddie bit his lip as he felt Richie move between his legs once again. He could hear the cap of a bottle of lube open and close, and he squirmed as he felt Richie push his legs open even wider, waiting for the pressure at his entrance.

When it finally came, it wasn’t the warmth of Richie’s cock that was sliding into him, or even his fingers, but another cold silicone toy. Eddie bit his cheeks to stifle his moan as the slicked up dildo slid easily into his stretched out hole, clenching around it, trying to tell which one it was just by feel.

Before he could take a mental guess, he heard the click of a button and just like that his nerves were on fire as the toy began vibrating.

“Oh!” Eddie planted his feet flat on the mattress, arching his back, and just like that, the vibrations stopped.

“I said to be QUIET,” Richie said degradingly. “If you can’t follow instructions, maybe I’ll just leave you like this and come back when you’re ready to be good.”

Eddie bit his lip, shaking his head furiously, chest heaving with breath and struggling fruitlessly against his restraints.

Richie heaved a doubtful sigh, but clicked the vibrator back on to a low setting and Eddie melted into the mattress. He had to keep biting his lip to prevent himself from vocalizing his pleasure, and he started tasting blood when Richie turned the vibrator up to a higher setting.

Richie patted his inner thigh, making a pleased noise. “Now that’s a good boy. Following directions like I know you can.”

He turned the vibrator up another setting. “Ok, make some noise for me baby.”

“Oh God, oh Jesus, Richie! Oh God, it’s so good, it’s so fucking good! God, I’m such a slut for you, I just want to be fucked all the fucking time!”

Richie chuckled lowly at the filth that was coming out of his husband’s mouth, turning the vibrator up once again, this time to the highest setting.

It was almost too much, almost too stimulating, Eddie thrashed on the bed against the restraints, his back arched in overwhelmed ecstasy.

“Oh Jesus, Richie. I… I… God it’s so good. I… I’m close, I’m so fucking close, please Richie, oh God RICHIE I-”

And there he was, back arched completely off the bed, just about to spill over the edge, when suddenly the vibration ceased completely. He stayed like that for a minute before collapsing back onto the mattress, his whole body shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“R-r-richie…” Eddie whimpered out, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes at having been so close to orgasm and then being denied. His erection throbbed painfully against his stomach.

The vibration started again, back once again on the lowest setting, and Eddie moaned loudly in a mixture of pleasure and anguish, pressing the side of his face into the mattress.

“Ok, that’s enough noise. Be quiet again,” Richie commanded harshly, voice unflinching.

Eddie bit his already swollen and bleeding lip, fighting against every instinct to scream and cry at the sensation of the vibrations against his already overstimulated prostate.

Richie kept it on the low setting this time, but Eddie was so worked up that it wasn’t long until he was already on the edge again just from that minor stimulation. Even without words Richie could tell when he was close to orgasm, and once again Richie brought him all the way to the edge before turning off the toy at the very last possible second.

Eddie couldn’t help the sob that wracked his entire body as he felt Richie began to pull the dildo out of him, agonizingly slowly, leaving him once again empty and vulnerable. He heard the cap of the lube bottle once again, but this time when he felt pressure against his entrance he could tell it was the warm head of Richie’s cock.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Richie murmured softly, appreciatively, as he lightly rubbed Eddie’s stomach. “Such a perfect little slut.”

He was bigger than the plug or the vibrator, but he still slid into Eddie easily after all their prior activities. Eddie could feel him press all the way in, and felt the dip in the mattress as Richie shifted his weight forward to brace his hands on either side of Richie’s head, folding Eddie’s legs up to his chest.

He just stayed like that for a moment, sheathed all the way inside of Eddie, impossibly deep, breath fluttering against Eddie’s face on every exhale, before he finally whispered, “Make noise for me, baby. I wanna hear you scream.”

Eddie was more than happy to comply as Richie began pounding into him furiously. 

It wasn’t even coherent thoughts anymore, hell it was barely even WORDS at this point, but you could hardly blame him. He’d already been edged and overstimulated and now he was getting fucked halfway stupid by his incredible husband, you could hardly expect him to produce anything logical.

But damn if he didn’t make some noise for Richie, moaning loudly and screaming his name up into the ceiling as Richie folded him in half and slammed into him at a brutal pace. He was already so close again, having been edged twice. Richie wrapped one hand around his throbbing, leaking cock between their bodies and reached up with the other hand to yank the blindfold off of his face, and that was all it took for him to fall over the edge, coming hard while staring deep and lovingly into Richie’s eyes above him.

Richie pulled out immediately, relenting the assault on his overstimulated prostate, and with only a few flicks of his wrist he was coming as well, all over Eddie’s chest and stomach. He managed to untie both of Eddie’s wrists before exhaustion took over and he collapsed next to him on the bed. They both stared up at the ceiling as they came down, catching their breath and gradually returning to reality.

“Holy shit, Richie,” Eddie offered once he finally found his voice.

Richie only chuckled slightly, reaching up to pull off his glasses and push his hair back off his sweaty forehead.

“No, really,” Eddie turned his head to look at his husband. “We are never ever going three days without sex again.”

“That might be a bit tough when I go on tour again, babe.”

“Fuck it. I’ll quit my job. Follow you around like a groupie.”

They both laughed, gazing into each other’s eyes lovingly for a moment before Richie leaned up to kiss Eddie’s forehead gently.

“Do you want me to run you a bath? Or do you want to take a shower?”

“Mmmm… bath,” Eddie said decidedly. “But not just yet. Let’s just lay here for a bit longer.”

He grabbed Richie’s hand and squeezed it, letting his eyes fall closed. He felt Richie raise the hand up to his mouth to kiss his wedding ring (always such a sap) and Richie’s other hand worked its way into Eddie’s hair to scratch his head lightly.

Eddie hummed in contentment, feeling the absolute bliss of the afterglow of sex with his husband. 

He’d almost drifted completely off to sleep when he heard Richie say, “I can’t believe Bev was worried that her sex life would die after she got married. I gave her our Friends and Family code by the way.”

Eddie’s eyes shot open.

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's part 2! Part 3 will be them in an actual BDSM club, and it's looooooong (which is why I ended up making it its own chapter) so hopefully you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is the filthiest thing I've ever written. And I wear that like a badge of honor.

They’d been doing the whole BDSM thing for almost 2 years before Eddie first suggested going to a club. 

Richie had been sitting in a meeting with some of his producers when the text came through. It was a link to a website accompanied by a message from Eddie asking ‘ _ What do ya think??’ _ and a couple of suggestive emojis.

The thought of going to a BDSM club did make Richie a bit hesitant, even after two years of getting comfortable with most of the kinky stuff. It wasn’t the idea of other people watching that concerned him; sure, Richie could get jealous and possessive of Eddie, but they’d quickly found out that that was actually a bit of a kink for both of them. Sometimes after they’d been out and about Richie would claim a random guy had been flirting with Eddie or even just looking at him in a way he didn’t like and then he would take him to the bedroom and make sure he knew he belonged to Richie.

The part that made him hesitate was the same reason they ordered sex toys online: anonyminity. Especially considering Richie was somewhat of a local celebrity, the concern of being recognized was at the forefront of his mind. It was no secret that he was gay and had a husband; he was very out to the public and frequently posted sickeningly romantic sentiments towards Eddie on Instagram and Twitter, but he didn’t necessarily want it to be public knowledge that he engages in BDSM with his partner. Some things were just better kept private. 

Since he hadn’t been paying attention to anything that was being said in this meeting anyway, Richie went ahead and opened the link from Eddie.

Just a few years prior, the images on this website would have turned him into a blushing, flustered mess, but now he just scrolled casually past them in search of information. 

Membership to this particular club was not cheap, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They could afford it and God knows he spared no expense for his husband’s happiness, plus going to a more elite club likely provided the anonymity they needed. For that price, he probably wasn’t the only celebrity that would be there.

Sure enough, the next page detailed NDAs that must be signed by patrons and employees alike and the special services they offered to afford discretion and privacy, including a private parking garage.

The more he scrolled through the website, the more he felt himself coming around to the idea, and he sent Eddie a quick thumbs up before putting his phone away and pretending to listen to what was being said in this meeting.

They didn’t actually go until about a month later, really taking their time to discuss it and establish their boundaries, and the first time they went they mostly just dipped their toes in rather than diving in headfirst. They didn’t even have any sex while they were there, just observed other people and other couples, both keeping their clothes on the entire time. Eddie did wear a collar though, as the website had stated that was the signal they used to indicate that a sub was NOT available for just anyone to touch or use, but was the property of their dom only. 

So he stayed on Richie’s lap in the middle of the room, sleek red collar around his throat, while Richie sipped a bourbon and petted his hair. Many people took notice of them; Richie wasn’t sure if anybody recognized him but he felt confident that the NDAs would keep anyone from talking. He also noticed many doms looking at Eddie appreciatively from where he sat perched on his lap, and when he caught someone’s gaze lingering he would make eye contact and tighten his grip on Eddie’s hair as if to say “ _ Mine _ .”

They’d only stayed for a couple hours that first time, but it had certainly piqued their interest, and they both knew they had every intention to return.

And just like that, they were a couple who went to BDSM clubs. They started going about once a month (had to get their moneys worth, right?) sometimes just to watch and observe, getting ideas to take home, sometimes to put on a little show of their own, which was something they both found they were very into. As much as Richie could be jealous and possessive of his husband, the idea of everyone watching and wishing they could touch his boy, but only HE could, honestly was such a turn on. And Eddie... well Eddie had put voyeurism on that first list of kinks he had given Richie at the very beginning, so it was safe to say he was very into it.

So that was how Richie found himself here, a man in his late 30s, in yet another fucking meeting, this time with writers, fending off naughty texts from his husband of 10 years and vaguely trying to pay attention to what the people around him were saying. 

Eddie had already sent him a picture of himself wearing nothing but one of Richie’s button downs and a new pair of baby blue panties that Richie had bought him, as well as a picture of his bare ass with one of his fingers nestled inside up to the knuckle.

Damn that selfie stick was a good investment.

Richie quickly fired off a response as one of his writers pitched a stupid idea.

_ -Jesus you’re such a fucking slut. I leave you alone for two hours and you just have to get something in your ass. You just can’t help yourself, can you? _

The response came quickly.

_ -It’s not my fault Daddy. Your cock is so good I just want it all the time. _

Being called Daddy was another thing Richie has initially been unsure of but quickly grew to love when it came from the lips of his husband.

_-Baby boy you know you can’t tease Daddy_ _like this while he’s working. You know what I’m gonna have to do with you when I get home._

Another picture came through, this time of his front, he had pulled his cock out of the panties and had a hand on it while pouting submissively at the camera.

_ -No please Daddy. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you tonight. Please don’t punish me again. My ass is still so sore from your belt last night. _

Richie bit his lip looking down at the picture, Eddie had this amazing ability to just make him melt into a puddle of affection, even when he was saying the filthiest things. He just wanted to smother him with kisses.

_ -I’ll tell you what, baby boy. You be really good and make a nice dinner for Daddy while he’s at work, and then maybe I’ll take you to the club tonight. _

The reply was instant.

_ -Yes Daddy!!! _

_ -It had better be on the table when I get home, or else no treats for you tonight. _

A final picture came through, a shot of Eddie in the kitchen in front of the stove, still wearing nothing but Richie’s shirt and the tight little panties, the shirt unbuttoned and pulled slightly down to expose a tanned shoulder.

Richie smiled and put his phone away, managing to force out a fake laugh at a joke that was pitched to him. Knowing what was waiting for him at home certainly made these awful meetings easier.

-

Once they were in the lobby of the club, Richie immediately took a collar out of the bag on his shoulder, this time a sexy black leather one, and efficiently fastened it around Eddie’s throat. 

Putting on Eddie’s collar was always the first thing he did when they arrived; many aspects of their sex life has changed over the years, but one thing probably never would: Eddie was HIS, and nobody else was allowed to touch his baby. 

Once the collar was fastened, a little tight on his throat, just the way Eddie liked it, Richie reached back into his bag to pull out a matching leash, which he fastened to the metal ring at the front. He gave a little tug on the leash to make sure it was secure, and Eddie purred softly at the feel of it, already getting into the mood. 

Richie couldn’t help the grin on his face. Once they stepped through that red door, he would instantly become an aloof dominant who got off on humiliating his sub. But for now, he was just an almost middle aged man helping his husband get a sexy costume on and enjoying every minute of it.

He pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s forehead before spinning him around to bind his hands behind his back. It was just a simple strip of Velcro that wrapped around his wrists, efficiently immobilizing his hands but still easy to quickly remove and put back on as many times as they wanted during the night. Once his hands were bound, he gave Eddie’s ass a quick pinch in his tight black jeans, making him giggle before spinning him back around and cupping his face in his hands.

“You ready, baby?”

“Always,” Eddie quickly replied, and Richie couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him passionately, the knuckles of his left hand resting under Eddie’s chin, his wedding ring pressed lightly into his throat.

Although they’d never discussed it, it was an agreement that they always left their wedding rings on, no matter what. They were the type of couple that never took them off for anything, not when showering or swimming or at the gym or at the beach, so it just made sense to leave them on for this as well.

After giving Eddie a final peck to his lips, Richie reached into his bag one last time and pulled out a black silk handkerchief. He balled it up in his hand and stuffed it into Eddie’s mouth, the final step in their process, then with a wink that was equal parts silly and sexy he finally grabbed the end of Eddie’s leash and turned towards the red door that led into the main part of the club.

“Have fun, you two,” the young man at the desk called after them, and Richie raised a hand at him in response, even though the employee didn’t even look up from the Grindr matches on his phone.

Eddie felt the leash grow taut as Richie led him through the doorway, his stomach still fluttering with the same anticipation no matter how many times they did this.

The club was crowded but not crazy; there were still plenty of empty chairs and couches to choose from. The ones that were currently occupied were filled with bodies in various states of undress, and Richie led Eddie on a leisurely lap around the club to observe the activities of the other patrons. They would stop occasionally to watch another couple, or sometimes for Richie to make light conversation; they came here frequently enough that he knew some of the other regulars.

Many people took notice of Eddie in his tight black v-neck and black skinny jeans, trailing submissively behind Richie. Most of them just took a quick look and nodded appreciatively, but if their gaze lingered even a second too long Richie would yank sharply on the leash, making Eddie moan into his gag.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Richie asked exasperatedly as he completed their initial lap around the club and came to a stop in front of a red chair near the middle of the room. “Even bound and gagged, you just can’t help tempting every guy in here. You’re such a little fucking slut you just have to have everyone’s attention all the time.”

Eddie looked ashamedly down at the floor as Richie unhooked the leash from his collar and tucked it back into his bag before setting the bag on the floor next to the chair. 

“You just want everyone to stare at you, don’t you? Want everyone looking at your body?” 

He roughly grabbed Eddie’s shoulders and spun him around, ripping the binds from his wrists and tossing them on the table in front of him, then spun him back around so quickly Eddie almost got whiplash.

“Strip, whore,” Richie commanded. “Take all your clothes off down to your panties. Since you want everyone looking at your body so bad.”

With shaky hands, Eddie grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it on the floor. His arms felt weak from being immobilized behind his back, but with the way Richie was leering down at him, he didn’t dare disobey, not even for a second. He forced his trembling hands to unbutton and unzip his jeans and bent over to push them down to his ankles, stepping out of both them and his shoes and standing before Richie in nothing but his panties. Richie looked him briefly up and down before making a motion for him to turn around and show him the back.

They’d gotten dressed separately, wanting the reveal to be a surprise when they got to the club, and Eddie could hear Richie make a small noise of appreciation at Eddie’s choice to wear a sexy black thong. He could see other people in the club begin to look over as well, now that he was undressed. A few people had even turned their chairs around to watch the show, and Eddie felt his stomach flutter again before he felt Richie slide a hand into his hair and yank him back flush against his chest.

“Just as I thought, baby,” Richie growled in his ear, tightening the hand in his hair. “You just want everyone to look at you. Such a fucking slut, you just wish everyone would come up and put their hands all over you, don’t you.”

Eddie whined and mumbled against his gag in protest, and Richie reached up with his free hand to pull the silk fabric from his mouth so he could answer properly.

“N-n-no, only you, Daddy. I only want you to touch me. I’m a slut for you and only you, Sir. I’m your little whore, your personal toy. I’m your property, I’m an object and I belong to you-“

“Good boy,” Richie cut off his babbling and shoved the gag back in his mouth.

Eddie felt Richie yank him by his hair again and pull him over to a small table that was strategically placed in front of the chair. Placing a hand between his shoulder blades, Richie bent him over, pressing his face down into the surface of the table.

“Stay,” Richie commanded, and Eddie could hear him shuffling behind him before Richie roughly pulled his hands behind his back and bound them again.

Richie took a step backward, taking in the sight in front of him and admiring, then nonchalantly said, “I’m feeling a bit thirsty. I think I’m going to go grab a drink.”

Eddie made a noise into the table as Richie began to walk way.

“Hopefully you can go five minutes without seducing some poor helpless guy by being such a little slut,” Richie added over his shoulder as he headed casually over to the bar in the back of the club.

This wasn’t necessary, they had plenty of employees that roamed around the club to bring customers everything from drinks to condoms. This was purely a power ploy, leaving Eddie like that, in the middle of the club, bound, gagged, wearing nothing but a skimpy thong, bent over with his ass up in the air, on display for everyone.

Richie chatted idly with the bartender as he mixed his drink, gazing back over at his Eddie, still staying in position obediently. He’d gathered quite a bit of attention by this point, unsurprising when that perfect ass was exposed like that. Richie even noticed a few people begin to approach him, only to walk away disappointed when they saw his collar.

_‘You can look, but you can’t touch,’_ Richie thought to himself with a smile as he accepted his Old Fashioned from the bartender and left him a generous tip. 

He took his time making his way back over to Eddie, knowing that being left exposed like this was turning him on just as much, if not more.

Sure enough, as Richie neared Eddie once again, he could see the bulge that was beginning to form in the front of his panties.

Richie clucked disapprovingly behind Eddie, watching him stiffen slightly in anticipation. 

“Naughty, naughty, boy,” Richie scolded huskily, reaching around and grabbing Eddie’s junk roughly, causing him to squeak into his gag. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice this? You thought you could just stick your ass up in the air and distract me?”

Richie squeezed a little harder, making Eddie whimper.

“You thought you could just… get hard whenever the hell you wanted? You think your body belongs to you?”

Richie reached up and yanked the gag out once again so Eddie could respond.

“Daddy,” Eddie gasped out breathlessly. “I’m so sorry Sir. My… my body is yours. It belongs to you. It doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to you.”

“Ok, shut up,” Richie snapped. He took a long drink of his Old Fashioned before grabbing the back of Eddie’s collar and yanking his face up off the table so his back was a flat plane and ripping off his wrist bindings once again. 

Eddie soon realized why when he felt the ice cold circle of Richie’s glass on the small of his back. He immediately put both hands on the table to brace himself, holding his back flat and steady.

“Don’t you dare drop that drink,” Richie commanded, even though Eddie clearly got the idea.

He knew Richie wasn’t gonna make it easy for him though, and sure enough he soon felt the leather of the riding crop stroking down his left ass cheek. Eddie’s arms began to tremble where they were holding him up as Richie trailed the crop slowly back up his other ass cheek and down the strip of fabric between them. 

“Count,” Richie commanded and then suddenly the crop came down sharply across his ass.

Eddie dug his fingernails into the table, already fighting the urge to arch his back in response. 

“UGH… one!!”

Before he even had a second to collect himself, the crop was coming down again.

“T-two!”

He could feel the drink shaking on his back, hear the ice clinking in the glass.

“Three!”

He was determined not to spill it.

“F-four!”

Now that his face was up off the table, he could see just how many eyes were fixated on him. 

“OH FUCK… five!”

It just made him more determined to perform.

“Six!”

There were already some people masturbating as they watched him get punished.

“Sev...sev...seven!”

Eddie could feel tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes from the pain and humiliation mixed with the pleasure.

“Oh my god, eight!”

It was just almost too much, almost too overwhelming…

“Nine!”

Almost… almost…

“TEN!!”

The crop was promptly dropped and replaced by Richie’s hand, not spanking, just resting on his ass and feeling the heat radiate from the welts that were already starting to smart up. His other hand picked up the glass from Eddie’s back, where Eddie had almost forgotten it was there, quickly becoming numb to the cold in comparison to the other sensations. Once it was gone though, Eddie allowed himself to fall down into his elbows, vaguely hearing some applause from the people who had been watching him.

Eddie felt pride pool in the pit of his stomach, and Richie stroked his ass a few more times lovingly as he came down.

“That’s a good boy. Now you’re being a good little whore for me, aren’t you?”

Eddie could only whine in response, but apparently that wasn’t enough, because Richie delivered a sharp spank to his already tender ass, making him squeak and jump.

“I SAID,” Richie snarled. “Are you being a good little whore for Daddy?”

“Y-yes Sir! I’m a good little whore for Daddy!”

Eddie could hear someone chuckle at the exchange, and his cheeks burned at the humiliation of it all.

“Good,” snapped Richie, giving his ass one last stroke before walking back to settle down in the chair across from the table, taking another long sip of his drink. “Now get down on your hands and knees and come over here.”

Eddie immediately complied by dropping to his knees, feeling relieved to be able to stop standing on his shaking legs. He shifted around and crawled on his hands and knees towards where Richie was sitting, ass up in the air and wiggling seductively as he moved.

He looked up at Richie from the floor. He was looking unbelievably handsome in a sleek grey suit tonight. He had added a lot more suits to his wardrobe in the past couple years and often wore them when they did BDSM activities; Eddie found them sexy and they helped Richie get into his character.

At a certain point he had undone the pants of his suit and pushed them down enough that his cock and balls were free, and he was already fully hard after that punishment he had just given Eddie.

“You were such a good boy, I think you deserve a little treat, don’t you?” Richie gestured to his hard cock and Eddie immediately leaned in, open mouthed, only for Richie to grab the back of his collar, holding him where he was.

Eddie looked up at Richie’s face, eyes wide, mouth still hanging open and tongue slightly out, mere inches away from Richie’s dick.

“You want it?”

Eddie nodded as much as he could with Richie’s hold on the back of his neck.

“You want it, slut?”

Eddie nodded again, mouth still hanging open stupidly.

Richie leaned down, sneering.

“Then fucking fight for it, you stupid whore,” he snarled.

Eddie’s eyes grew even wider as he understood, before he immediately began pushing forward again, struggling and straining against the collar, and by association, Richie.

“You really thought I was just gonna let you put your mouth all over my dick? You gotta show me how much you want it first, you little cockslut.”

Eddie let out a strangled moan, he was starting to become lightheaded from the tightness of the collar around his neck, but he was determined to show Richie just how much he wanted that dick in his mouth, so he just kept straining forward.

Just as he was starting to see black spots in the corners of his eyes, Richie finally relented and released his hold on the collar, but he barely gave Eddie a moment to inhale a deep gulp of air before he was grabbing the back of his head again and shoving him all the way down his cock.

Richie moaned low in his throat and let his head fall back. 

“Now THAT’S a good boy.”

He would never tire of feeling the wet heat of Eddie’s mouth around him. He knew he was on the larger side, both in length and in girth, and he was always impressed at how well Eddie could deep throat him like this, sinking his lips all the way down to the hilt.

He released the back of Eddie’s head after a moment, allowing him to pull back and finally gasp big mouthfuls of air. There were streaks of tears down his cheeks and his face was beet red as he sat back on his heels and awaited instruction.

Richie took another sip of his Old Fashioned before bringing the glass down to Eddie’s face, positioning the tiny straw at his mouth so Eddie could take a small sip as well.

Richie gave his cheek a light pat, “That was a very good job, little pet. You’re doing so well.”

He finished the last swig of his drink, and at some point he must have flagged a waiter because a young man in gold spandex shorts immediately appeared to put another in his hand.

Richie took a sip of his fresh drink and leaned back into the chair, throwing an arm lazily over the armrest.

“You have permission to suck my dick now.”

Eddie let out an audible sigh of relief as he settled more comfortably between Richie’s spread apart legs, leaning down to slowly lick his way up the length of Richie’s cock. 

It just wasn't possible for them to go full speed the entire time, especially not at their age. If they were going to spend a couple hours in the club like this, they had to have at least a moment or two where they slowed down a bit, let the personas drop ever so slightly and just reconnected with each other. 

Richie settled comfortably back into the chair, gazing down at his husband as he leisurely licked up and down Richie, moaning around his cock slightly as he worked him over with his mouth.

He loved sucking Richie off, he always had, and as much as he liked it fast and rough, he also loved when he could really just take his time and please his man like this.

He knew Richie was enjoying it too; he maintained the aloof persona of a dom, but deep down, seeing Eddie down on his knees for him always made him weak. 

He tilted his head back slightly as Eddie moved down to pay some attention to his balls as well. With just a brief glance around the room, he took in the sheer amount of people who were watching them, some fucking, some masturbating, but almost all of them glued to the show he and Eddie were putting on. He patted the top of Eddie’s head appreciatively, but also a little possessively, making a pleased noise as Eddie licked his way back up to the head of his cock.

A man about his age who Richie had seen here a couple times before began to approach, beer in hand.

“May I?” the man gestured to the chair right next to where Richie was sitting, and Richie nodded to the chair with a small smile, still stroking Eddie’s hair.

The man took a seat, eyes trained on Eddie, who was now bobbing up and down on Richie’s cock in earnest, cheeks hollowed out. He looked up at his husband with wide brown eyes and Richie couldn’t help but moan slightly at the sight of Eddie’s lips wrapped around his cock like this.

He pulled off him with an obscene pop, a string of saliva connecting him to the wet head of Richie’s dick.

“Daddy,” he rasped out, voice already hoarse. “Daddy, may I please use my hands to pleasure you too?”

Richie pretended to consider it for a moment before nodding curtly and taking another sip of his drink. Eddie immediately dove back in and began sucking his dick again, this time wrapping a small hand around the base and using the other hand to cup his balls gently.

Richie peered over at the man next to him, who had taken himself out of his pants and was now stroking his cock leisurely, eyes still fixated on Eddie.

“See something you like?” Richie asked with a smirk, and the guy chuckled in response.

Richie smiled down at Eddie, who was now licking his balls again, using both hands to work up and down Richie’s cock. He knew that guy was watching this and wishing, hoping, imagining that he were in Richie’s place. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one either. 

He knew this club was currently full of men who were watching his husband suck him off and wishing they could be the one with Eddie down on his knees in front of them.

But none of them ever would. Because he belonged to Richie.

And fuck if that wasn’t hot.

Realizing he now had a captive audience, Eddie sped up his bobbing up and down Richie’s dick, and out of the corner of his eye Richie noticed the guy match the speed on his own dick. He glanced the man up and down to see tip of his tongue was sticking slightly out of his mouth as he stared down at Eddie lustfully, mesmerized by the masterful way he was sucking Richie off.

Richie soon felt the need to reach back down to the back of Eddie’s neck, tugging on the back of the collar slightly, giving him the signal to slow down. Eddie’s oral sex skills truly were a wonder, and if he kept up the current pace with his mouth and hands, Richie knew this would be over much earlier than they wanted it to. 

Far be it from him to turn down an orgasm from his husband in any circumstances, but they hadn’t come all the way out here for him to blow his load this early on.

Getting the message, Eddie went back to lazily licking and stroking his cock, bringing him gradually back from the edge.

The man sitting next to Richie, however, did not relent even slightly, maintaining the rapid pace on his own cock, eyes still trained intently on Eddie’s tongue as it darted playfully out to lick around the head of Richie’s dick.

Sure enough, the man quickly proved Richie was correct to assume that he needed Eddie to slow down, because within a moment he was coming all over himself, moaning loudly and shaking, eyes never moving from where they were fixated on watching Eddie’s sweet pink lips bobbing up and down on Richie.

“Shit,” the man gasped out, tucking himself back into his pants and downing the rest of his beer in one long drink.

Richie only smiled and bit his lip to stifle a laugh, one hand swirling the ice in his glass and the other stroking Eddie’s hair as the guy stood up on shaky legs and took a step over to Richie to clap him on the shoulder.

“You are a lucky man.”

With one more appreciative look at Eddie, he was gone. Eddie made no acknowledgement that he had heard anything, but Richie could see shoulders shake slightly, and he could tell his baby was feeling a rush of pride and warmth at the praise.

Richie knew because he was feeling it too.

He most definitely was a lucky man. Nobody could deny that. Lucky because he didn’t just get this side of Eddie: the insatiable little sex vixen. He got every bit of him. He could do whatever he wanted with him AND he got to take him home and curl up in bed with him after.

As far as Richie was concerned, he was the luckiest man in the damn world.

Bringing his glass up to his mouth, Richie threw his head back and downed the entirety of his drink in one go before slamming the glass down on the table next to him and patting Eddie’s cheek where he was still bobbing on Richie’s cock.

“Ok, that’s enough. You’re boring me.”

It wasn’t the least bit true, he would be happy to have Eddie suck him off every day of his life and they both knew it, but Eddie still played along as he pulled off immediately and looked down at the floor ashamedly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll try to be better next time.”

“Whatever, I’m tired of your mouth,” Richie responded dismissively. “Let’s see what you’re really good for. Stand up, turn around, bend over. Hands on the table.”

Eddie obeyed immediately, climbing shakily to his feet before turning around and leaning back over the table, his thong-clad ass now right in Richie’s face.

He was still sore and tender from the punishment he’d received earlier, and it didn’t help when Richie delivered another sharp spank directly to his right ass cheek. Eddie couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan loudly as he felt his skin smart up again.

“Now THIS,” Richie slid a finger under the strap of the thong, pulling on it slightly. “Is what you’re good for. You’re just a piece of ass. You’re just a tight little hole for me to fuck. You understand that?”

Eddie nodded furiously as he felt Richie trail a light finger down the tiny strip of fabric that was nestled between his ass cheeks. He struggled to find his voice, he was so turned on he almost couldn’t remember words.

“Y-y-yes Sir,” his voice trembled. “I’m just a hole for Daddy to fuck. Other than that I’m worthless.”

“Good boy. I’m glad you know your place.”

Richie’s fingers found the waistband of the thong and he roughly pulled it down over Eddie’s erection and let it fall down to his ankles. Just like that, Eddie was completely naked in front of everyone in this club. He took a quick glance around and tried to count how many people were watching, but his brain was too foggy to even perform simple addition at this point. He did note that a couple had claimed the chair right next to them after that other man had vacated it and were now watching him intently as they ground on each other.

Richie’s hands slid up the back of Eddie’s thighs and spread out over his cheeks, squeezing big handfuls of his ass.

“You’re damn lucky you have such a perky little ass,” Richie commented. “Because other than that you’re worth nothing to me. Now let’s get a look at that tight hole, shall we?”

Eddie whimpered as he felt Richie’s big hands spread his cheeks apart and heard him cluck disapprovingly at what he found.

“Oh you dirty little slut,” Richie chastised as he flicked the plug in his hole roughly, causing Eddie to whimper again. “You just can’t stand being empty even for a minute, can you?”

Eddie shook his head with pretend shame, playing along with the ruse. Richie knew damn well he was plugging himself up before they went out, he’d even been the one to pick out that particular plug. He loved knowing that Eddie was walking around with something filling him up and rubbing against his prostate with every movement.

“I’m so sorry Daddy. I’m just such a slut for your dick,” Eddie felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes again as more desperate filth poured out of his mouth. “I miss it so much when it’s not in me. I just feel so empty without you stretching me out with your huge cock, I just need something in me or I’ll just die, please I just need your cock so much-“

“Shut the fuck up, whore,” Richie cut him off. He grabbed the knob of the plug roughly and pulled so part of it slid out of Eddie’s hole, making him whine at the stretch. “Look at this giant thing you shoved up in your hole. You better not have stretched yourself out too much you desperate slut, you better still be nice and tight for Daddy.”

Eddie let out a sob as Richie held the plug in place like that, with the widest part of it right at his entrance, stretching out his hole. His arms shook as he struggled to hold himself up, and he heard Richie rifling through his bag once again before he felt the cold lube dribble onto his crack and slide down to his hole, coating the plug as he clenched around it.

The club provided a wide selection of lube, obviously, but they still preferred to bring their own. There was a certain kind that Eddie liked and Richie was always sure to have it on hand.

Now that the plug was slicked up, Richie pushed it slowly back into him before pulling it back again, causing Eddie to once again throw his head back and moan obscenely as he began fucking him with it in earnest. Richie was right, this was certainly a big plug, but it was still nothing compared to the stretch of having Richie inside of him. 

“Oh, _Daddy_ ,” he choked out. 

Richie reached around to grab Eddie by his elbows, pulling his arms back and placing his hands on his own ass cheeks. Getting the hint, Eddie spread his cheeks apart with his hands, placing his hole on full display.

Realizing the real show was now going on from the back, a few people, including the couple next to them, moved their chairs behind Richie so they could watch over his shoulders. 

Continuing the torturously slow pace of fucking the plug into his tight hole, Richie reached his free hand around to Eddie’s face and stifled his moan by shoving his fingers into his mouth. Eddie immediately wrapped his swollen lips around Richie’s long fingers and sucked hard, coating them thoroughly with saliva. His eyes had been closed as he’d been lost in the feeling of Richie fucking him with the plug, but now he opened them and immediately made eye contact with an older man across the club who was fucking into his sub, but his eyes were locked onto Eddie.

‘Jesus, he wishes he was fucking me,’ Eddie thought to himself, and the notion made him moan around Richie’s fingers as he pulled them slowly from his mouth.

Richie trailed his fingers, slicked up from Eddie’s mouth, down his crack until they stopped at the rim of Eddie’s hole, meeting where the plug was still sliding slowly in and out of him. Eddie whimpered a bit as he felt the additional pressure there.

“You want more, little slut?” Richie inquired, voice low and husky, already knowing the answer before Eddie began nodding his head.

“Yes, Daddy.”

This time, as he pushed the plug back into Eddie’s hole, he slid the tip of his pointer finger in alongside it, stretching him out even more, causing Eddie to let out a loud moan and arch his back sharply.

“Mmm… taking it so well,” Richie praised as he continued working Eddie’s ass open with both the toy and his finger. “You’re just so good at taking it up your ass. You love it so much, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eddie repeated obediently, head dropping heavily down onto the table, already feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sensation of being doubly penetrated like this.

“You think you can take another one?” Richie asked as the tip of his middle finger began prodding alongside his other one.

Eddie whined down into the table. It was so much, God it was so fucking much already, but it was also so good. He knew if he said no Richie would leave it, he always respected his boundaries completely, even when they were at the club, but God did he love being stretched wide open like this, he loved when Richie pushed him to the very edge of what he was capable of, to the very edge of pain and pleasure.

And to be honest, he loved showing off a little, and the idea of how he would look with two of Richie’s fingers in his ass alongside that plug…

“Yes, Daddy,” Eddie mumbled into the table. “Please give me another finger. I… I want another finger in me.”

“Well damn,” Richie snickered, pulling his finger back out. “If you insist.”

His fingers were still coated with saliva from Eddie sucking on them, but he still dribbled a little more lube on them before sliding both his pointer and middle finger slowly into Eddie’s hole. He didn’t move right away once he was inside, just held them in there alongside the plug, letting Eddie adjust and listening to him pant down into the table.

“Hot damn,” Richie heard another patron of the club whisper from behind him, and damn if he didn’t agree. Eddie looked so fucking beautiful like this, bent over for him, spreading his own cheeks, his pretty pink hole on display and absolutely stuffed full. Richie’s fingers were buried all the way in him up to the knuckle and he wiggled them a little inside of him before he began sliding them in and out slowly, beginning to finger fuck him.

“Oh Daddy, God it feels so good.”

“Yeah? You like that? You like being stretched out by Daddy?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he was moaning down into the table like it was a mantra. “Yes, yes, Daddy, I like it so much.”

Richie almost lost his persona for a minute, he was so mesmerized by watching his fingers slide in and out of his husband’s ass next to the knob of the plug, so in awe of how incredible he looked when he was stretched out like this. A thought suddenly sprung into his mind; a mental image of sliding his cock in alongside the plug instead of his fingers, and the mere idea almost made him come right then and there. He knew Eddie could take it, his baby was so good at taking it, hell he’d probably go crazy over it, he loved being stuffed full and stretched out by Richie, but he forced himself to push the thought aside for now. That was something they would definitely need to discuss thoroughly before trying, and probably something they would want to try for the first time in the comfort of their own home, rather than in a club with dozens of people watching.

Bringing himself back to the here and now, Richie raised his other hand to deliver another spank to Eddie’s ass as he stilled his fingers inside of him.

Eddie whined and tried to fuck himself back onto Richie’s fingers, and Richie laughed cruelly.

“So desperate,” he slid his fingers all the way out slowly, then grabbed the knob of the plug and pulled it out as well.

Suddenly empty, Eddie’s legs trembled as they struggled to keep him up. A bit of lube dribbled out of his hole and dripped down to the floor beneath him. He bit his lip harshly and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Just look at your hole,” he heard Richie snicker behind him, as he laid a slap directly onto the swollen, pink area. “Gaping open like a pussy. Your cunt all wet and dripping for me.”

Eddie could hear a few other people laugh behind him at the comments, and his cheeks burned at the humiliation. He knew he must look a desperate mess right now, and he felt like one too. He wanted to be filled back up with something, anything, but preferably with Richie’s dick. He heard the cap of the lube bottle, and with the way Richie let out a content sigh, Eddie knew he was slicking himself up.

Finally. God, he wanted Richie’s cock in him so bad. He was so unbelievably turned on. He was ready to be fucked into a goddamn coma.

“Stand up and turn around,” Richie commanded, and Eddie immediately obeyed, straightening up so fast he felt his head spin. 

Upon turning around, he saw that he was correct and that Richie had slicked up his cock and was lazily stroking it, one arm thrown over the armrest of the chair. 

“Whores like you aren’t even worth the effort of me fucking into you,” Richie degraded nastily. “You want my cock in you? Then you climb on it and fuck yourself.”

Swallowing thickly, Eddie climbed onto Richie’s lap on shaky legs, straddling his thighs and positioning himself right above Richie’s hard cock, holding himself up by bracing himself on the armrests of the chair.

An employee appeared suddenly at his side to offer a selection of condoms, but Richie waved him off. The club stated clearly that their policy was to always encourage condom use during intercourse, which was a concept Richie and Eddie fully supported, but they themselves hadn’t used condoms for years. Just one of the benefits of being completely monogamous with each other.

Richie turned his attention back to Eddie. They were face to face now, mere inches away from each other, hot breath ghosting over each other’s lips, Eddie’s wide eyes looking down at the dark expression on Richie’s face.

“Daddy,” Eddie inquired softly, feeling tentative at being so close to what he really wanted. He could feel the tip of Richie’s dick brush against his hole. “May I please fuck myself on your cock now?”

There was a tense moment before Richie replied, both of them staring into each other’s lust-filled eyes.

“Yes you may, baby boy.”

Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he began to sink down. With Richie holding his cock steady and with their previous activities stretching him out so thoroughly, he slid in easily. He tried to go slowly, inch by agonizing inch, putting on a show for everyone who was watching him, but God he just wanted that cock in him so bad. He wanted it in all the way, he wanted it so deep he could feel it in his fucking throat.

Richie reached around and spread Eddie’s cheeks so everyone behind him could see the way his cock was disappearing into Eddie’s hole.

“You like showing off, baby? You want everyone to see how well you take my big dick?”

Eddie nodded his head furiously as he sank down the rest of the way, his eyelids fluttering in absolute ecstasy as he settled his ass down on Richie’s thighs. He felt so full with Richie inside him. As far as he was concerned, nothing would ever compare to this feeling. It was like he was… _whole_.

He was brought abruptly out of his state of blissful contentment when Richie clapped a large hand around his throat and squeezed.

“Well? Are you gonna fuck yourself or not? I don’t have all day.”

Eddie struggled to swallow beneath the tight grip of Richie’s hand around his throat. Grabbing the armrests of the chair once again for leverage, he raised himself back up so that only the tip of Richie’s dick was inside of him before lowering slowly back down.

Richie stared up at him intently, one hand still wrapped around his throat while the other maintained its grip on his ass, as Eddie slowly began fucking himself up and down on his dick, whimpering slightly whenever the angle allowed even the faintest brush against his prostate.

True to his word, Richie made no motion to aid him by either helping to move him up and down or by thrusting up to meet him, he really was making Eddie work for it. He picked up the pace slightly, beginning to bounce up and down on Richie’s cock. The increased speed gave him the stimulation against his prostate that he so desperately needed, and he couldn’t help but let out a choked out moan under Richie’s grip.

It was work, God it was a lot of work, just fucking himself like this with absolutely no help from Richie, especially after he’d been teased and tormented and turned on beyond belief, but before long he could still feel himself growing close to orgasm.

“Dad-Daddy…” he choked out desperately, one of his hands creeping towards his own throbbing cock where it was bouncing against his stomach on every thrust.

Richie released his hold on Eddie’s throat, but only to smack his hand away and grip the base of Eddie’s dick roughly, his other hand gripping Eddie’s ass to completely still his movements.

Eddie whined desperately, but was cut off by a sharp slap across his face. Richie grabbed his chin and pulled down, forcing Eddie to look into his eyes that were still cloudy with cruel lust.

“I SAID you could fuck yourself on my cock,” he snarled angrily. “Did I ever say you could touch yourself?”

Eddie whimpered and shook his head, but Richie only tightened his grip on Eddie’s painfully hard cock.

“N-n-no, Daddy.”

“Do you really think you deserve to touch your dick?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Have you forgotten what you are? Have you forgotten who you belong to?”

The darkness in his eyes made Eddie’s thighs quiver as they struggled to hold him up.

“No, Daddy. I belong to you. I’m a whore and I belong to you. I only deserve what you give me, and nothing more.”

Richie sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching under his glasses to press his fingers over his eyelids.

“Jesus, what am I going to do with you.”

“Whatever you want to do with me, Sir,” Eddie responded meekly.

Still buried inside Eddie, Richie reached down to where his bag was still sitting on the floor, and Eddie struggled to not react, either physically or vocally, to the way his shifting caused Richie’s dick to rub against his overstimulated prostate.

Richie straightened up again, looking at Eddie’s torso contemplatively, before using his teeth to remove the cap from the black marker in his hand.

Eddie trembled in his lap, only able to watch as Richie casually brought the tip of the marker to his hot, sweaty skin and scrawled ‘ **DADDY’S LITTLE WHORE** ’ in large letters across his chest. Eddie bit his lip, chest heaving as he moved down to also scrawl ‘ **DIRTY COCKSLUT** ’ underneath before finally adding ' **WORTHLESS FUCK TOY** ' down on his stomach.

“There,” Richie said decidedly, recapping the marker and tossing it back into the bag. “Now at least everyone else will know, even if you’re too stupid to remember.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eddie breathed out, still so turned on that he couldn’t help the way his hole clenched involuntarily around Richie. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“I think we’d better show everybody, right? Make sure they all know what you are?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Get up and turn around.”

Eddie had to stifle a groan; he was already so fucked out his legs could barely hold him in place on Richie’s dick. For the briefest of moments, he considered breaking the persona and telling Richie he wanted to slow down a bit. But more than anything, he trusted Richie. He trusted Richie to take him all the way to the edge and push him, but never too far. He trusted Richie to take care of him, above all else.

Eddie forced himself to lift off of Richie’s dick, whining at the loss as the tip slipped out of him. It was jarring to go from being so impossibly full to being completely empty again. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the armrests in a death grip as he tentatively planted his feet back down on the ground, holding himself up on shaky legs.

He slowly turned around, once again facing all the patrons who were behind him, but at this point his vision was too hazy to even comprehend who was or wasn’t paying attention to him.

Just when he thought his legs might collapse beneath him and bring him to the floor, Richie’s hands wrapped around his hips in a vice grip, holding him steady. Eddie allowed himself to be pulled back onto Richie’s lap, tucking his legs back underneath him as he once again straddled Richie on the chair, this time facing away from him. He could feel Richie’s broad chest flush against his back, and his eyelids fluttered closed at the feeling. He loved how much bigger Richie was, how sturdy it felt to be up against his body.

Still with a grip on his hips, Richie easily moved him back into place above his cock, and Eddie reached down to hold it steady as Richie pushed him down onto it, this time in one quick motion, making Eddie cry out as he felt himself being abruptly stretched back out.

Before he had even a second to adjust, Richie’s vice grip on his hips raised him back up, only to slam him back down on his cock, bottoming out inside him once again. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back as Richie repeated the motion, his hands maintaining their bruising grip on his hips, repeatedly fucking him on his dick, moving him easily up and down, absolutely manhandling him, treating him like a fucking TOY… God this was the shit that just made Eddie absolutely weak.

His hands flailed wildly in front of him, feeling desperate for something to grab onto, something, anything, to ground him, but there was nothing there, so he just buried his hands in his own hair and pulled.

“Now that’s a good boy,” Richie growled low in his throat behind him. “Fucking take it. Show everyone just what a desperate whore you are.”

Richie picked up the pace, absolutely slamming him down onto his dick, the smacking sound of his ass repeatedly hitting Richie’s thighs cutting through his fog of overstimulation.

Eddie whimpered pathetically, tugging his hair harder as he continued to ride Richie. God he was so hard it fucking hurt, but he didn’t dare try to touch himself again. He wasn’t sure he could handle anymore punishment, and he didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy again.

“‘ _Daddy’s little whore_ ,’” he could hear someone in front of him read as they walked by, chuckling slightly to themself. “Nice.”

Oh God, he’d almost forgotten about the desperate fifth that was literally written all over his body. His Daddy had marked him, he had fucking LABELED him. Everyone in this whole club knew exactly what he was, because they could read it on his chest: he was a whore for his daddy, a desperate slut, an absolute fucktoy. 

He tried opening his eyes, just for a moment, but he had to immediately shut them again for fear of losing consciousness. He was so turned on, so overstimulated, he couldn’t handle looking around the room. He needed something to focus on. He needed… God… he needed to look at Richie.

“Da-ddy,” he whimpered out, his voice shaking with every time he was thrust down onto Richie’s cock. “Daddy, please.”

“What is it, baby boy?” Richie’s voice was low and guttural, and Eddie could tell he was getting close. “Ask for what you want. Ask nicely, and Daddy just might give it to you.”

“Daddy,” Eddie tried to focus on his line of thought, despite the fact that he was getting fucked into a higher plane of existence. “Oh, Daddy, can I please turn back around. Please, please, please...”

Richie sighed with exasperation, but slowed his motions down and stilled Eddie in his lap.

“I suppose.”

Richie lifted him back off of his cock, and once again Eddie whimpered when it slipped out of him. This time Richie helped to turn him back around, manhandling him around in his lap, clearly sensing that he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own two feet right now.

Once he was facing Richie again, Eddie couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Even when Richie’s face was a cold, unflinching mask of a dom, it was still a comfort just to be able to look at him, just to be able to gaze into his eyes.

Richie grabbed the discarded tube of lube and squeezed some more onto his cock before helping Eddie settle back down onto it. The extra lubrication really made him slide back in like a dream, and Eddie’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling. God it was so good. Every single time he felt Richie push inside of him was like discovering heaven all over again.

His legs were so fucking sore, but he began pushing himself up and down again nonetheless. At least Richie was helping him this time, a firm grip on his ass helping to move him up and down while also fucking up ever so slightly to meet him on every thrust.

Now that they were face to face again, they couldn’t tear their eyes away from each other. They just stared deep into each other’s gaze as Eddie rode Richie, Richie’s hands firmly on Eddie’s ass, one of Eddie’s hands bracing himself on Richie’s shoulder for leverage, the other hand planted firmly on the center of his chest, slightly above the top of the buttons of his dress shirt, feeling the dusting of chest hair beneath his fingertips. It was almost like the entire rest of the club had melted away, hell it was almost like the rest of the fucking world melted away, it was just the two of them, fucking each other into absolute ecstasy.

A slight smirk formed on Richie’s face, and it was only then that Eddie realized what was coming out of his own mouth. It wasn’t words, or even moans, it was absolute fucking whimpering. Even after becoming aware of it, he couldn’t stop. He and Richie had found a perfect angle that was giving just the right amount of pressure against his prostate, and he could only continue to whimper desperately.

“Fucking listen to yourself,” Richie degraded. “You sound absolutely pathetic.”

“I can’t help it Daddy,” Eddie whispered, unable to speak at a normal volume. “I’m just such a slut for your dick.”

“Damn right you are.”

Richie abruptly released his grip on Eddie’s ass, but only to clap his hands on either side of Eddie’s throat, causing Eddie’s eyes to go wide as he let out another whine.

“Gonna fucking choke those desperate noises out of you.”

“Y-y-yes, please Daddy, please.”

True to his word, Richie began to tighten his grip around Eddie’s throat, slowly applying more pressure until Eddie felt himself begin to go lightheaded.

God he was so fucking close. Being choked was one of his absolute biggest turn ons, and Richie knew it. He knew this was going to push Eddie right to the very edge, and from the way Richie’s breath was starting to quicken, he was getting to the edge as well.

At that moment, Eddie caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the wall of mirrors behind Richie. Jesus, he looked so fucked out. His hair was an absolute mess from him tangling his hands in it before. The writing on his body was starting to smudge from the sheen of sweat that coated his skin. Richie’s big hands were wrapped around his throat, completely enveloping his neck. His face was red, there were tear tracks on his cheeks, and his lips were plump and swollen as moans and whimpers and whines continued to pour out of them uncontrollably. But what really got to him was looking into his own eyes, seeing how absolutely blissed out he looked, bouncing up and down on Richie’s cock, like he was born for it.

He knew he was at his breaking point.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he choked out underneath Richie’s hands, and Richie loosened his grip in response.

“What is it, little pet?”

“Daddy, please,” the words got lost in his throat as Richie moved his hands back down to his hips, using the new grip to slam him even harder down on his cock.

“Come on, use your words, baby boy,” Richie teased condescendingly. He knew damn well what he was doing to Eddie.

Eddie whimpered again, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus.

“Please Daddy,” he gasped out breathlessly. “Can I please come now?”

“Hmm,” Richie mulled it over, his mouth a thin line, not relenting even slightly as he thrust up to meet Eddie.

“Please,” Eddie choked out with a sob. “Please… I… I need to come.”

“I don’t know, what do you guys think?” Richie turned his head around to ask the small crowd of people who were sitting behind him, watching. Eddie had almost forgotten they were there. “Should we let him come?”

Eddie looked out at all the men behind Richie, on various chairs and couches, fucking or masturbating or even just watching silently as they sipped a drink. He tried to silently beg, tried to convey his desperation, how much he absolutely fucking NEEDED to come.

But because this was a BDSM club after all, he was met with a chorus of negatives and shaking of heads. Eddie let out a desperate sob as he continued to bounce on Richie’s dick, the tip of it hitting his prostate on every single thrust, his leaking cock now slapping violently against the writing on his stomach.

“Make him beg for it,” suggested one of the guys sitting in the chair right next to them, and there was a wave of affirmation from the others.

Richie turned to look back up at Eddie, a downright evil smirk on his face…..

“You heard the crowd,” he leaned all the way back in the chair, clasping his hands behind his head, once again forcing Eddie to do all the work in fucking himself. “You wanna come? You gotta beg for it, baby boy.”

Eddie felt himself burn from his hairline all the way down to his toes. God, he was so fucked out he could barely even form a coherent sentence, and now he was supposed to try to BEG? 

He figured he had no choice.

Well, really he did. All of this was his choice, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t absolutely torturous. It was just that he liked a little torture sometimes.

Focusing on the glint in Richie’s eyes, Eddie licked his chapped and swollen lips, then just let words fall out of his mouth. 

“Please. Please please please. Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll let you do anything to me. Just please, let me fucking come. Please, I need to fucking come.”

He wasn’t even sure what he was saying; it was like it was just going straight from his dick to his mouth and bypassing his brain. Richie sure seemed to enjoy it though, if the way he started to fuck back up into Eddie was any indication.

Feeling encouraged, Eddie continued on, getting louder and more erratic.

“Please let me fucking come, Daddy. I need to come. Your dick is just too good, Please, I need to fucking come!”

He was practically shouting at this point, head thrown back, back arched, wailing up into the ceiling as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Please, Daddy, please! I promise I’ll be so good for you. I’ll fucking cook, I’ll fucking clean, I’ll fucking wait for you by the door when you come home so you can fuck my mouth every single fucking day. I’ll be your perfect little slut. I’ll be your little sex toy. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll do anything, any time, anywhere, just please please please just let me fucking COME!”

His words devolved into moans and wails, he couldn’t hold out any more, he had to fucking come, it felt like he’d die if he didn’t.

Right at that moment, he felt Richie’s hand, which he had somehow slicked up with lube without Eddie noticing, wrap around his leaking, aching cock, and Richie’s lips were right at his ear commanding him to come with a low whisper.

With hardly more than a single stroke of Richie’s fist, he was coming, violently, making sounds he never knew he was capable of making, hot cum shooting up into the air between him and Richie, landing God knows where, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his entire life, he felt it in every inch of his body, every nerve cell felt electrified.

“Such a good boy,” Richie praised as he stroked him through it. “Look so pretty when you come. Daddy’s so proud of you, baby boy.”

He was still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm when he felt himself get lifted off of Richie’s dick. Although he whined at the sudden emptiness, he didn’t think he could have taken even a second more of abuse to his hyper stimulated prostate. Richie manhandled him back down to his knees on the floor in front of him, and Eddie opened his eyes to see Richie leaning over him, all the way on the edge of the chair, looking down at him hungrily as his fist moved fast and tight over his own hard and leaking cock.

Richie’s other hand found its way into Eddie’s hair and pulled, and Eddie obediently tilted his head back and opened his mouth, ready and waiting.

“You want me to come on you, slut?” Richie sounded absolutely breathless.

Eddie nodded, mouth still open. God, he was so fucked out, but he was never fully complete until his man came too.

“Gonna come all over your face, make sure every guy in here knows who you belong to. Gonna fucking mark you, so they can all see you’re fucking mine… fucking mine… you’re fucking _mine_ …”

He trailed off as his strokes became more erratic.

“Please come on me Daddy, please come all over my face. I want you to mark me. Make sure everyone knows, nobody else can fuck me like you can, you can give it to me like nobody else…”

Just as Eddie suspected, the dirty talk was the thing he needed to finally push him over the edge. With one final low, loud moan, he was coming all over Eddie, painting his face with hot ropes of cum.

Eddie eagerly opened his mouth up again, allowing some of it to land on his tongue and on his swollen lips. He maintained eye contact with Richie as he closed his mouth and swallowed thickly, watching Richie’s chest heave as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Richie quickly tucked himself back into his pants and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of Eddie, reaching up to cradle the side of his face as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, silently thanking him for the unbelievable level of trust he had displayed towards Richie in the last few hours.

Eddie closed his eyes and hummed slightly at the feeling. He was still coming down hard from his orgasm, and he felt himself start to sway slightly on his knees.

He was brought back to reality by the feeling of a hot towel rubbing over his face, another amenity of the club. He sighed contentedly at the feeling, opening his eyes to see Richie move the towel down to his torso to wipe away the writing, and Eddie almost felt a little disappointed at the loss. A part of him wanted to get that writing permanently tattooed on him.

Richie dug back into his bag to pull out a robe which he wrapped around Eddie’s naked body, and he purred slightly at the feeling of the soft material against his still burning skin. He clutched the robe closed across his chest as Richie gathered up his clothes from the floor as well as the rest of their supplies. 

Richie tucked his hands under Eddie’s armpits to lift him up from the ground and put him back on his feet, but he quickly realized that Eddie was in no condition for standing or walking right now, so he just scooped him up in his arms to carry him.

Eddie was so dazed that he almost couldn’t hear the applause and wolf-whistles that rained down on them as Richie carried him back towards the door, but he still smiled slightly as he pressed his face into Richie’s chest.

Richie carried him back through the lobby and to the private parking garage, only setting him down to give his ticket to the valet.

He pulled Eddie firmly to his chest as they waited for the valet to bring their car around, his large arms wrapped around him, and Eddie buried his face right in the center of Richie’s chest, inhaling deeply and sighing at the scent of sweat and sex that was still lingering on him. 

Richie reached up to the back of his neck and undid the collar, slipping it off his neck and immediately rubbing at the red circle that was left around his throat. It had concerned him the first couple times he saw it, worried about Eddie’s safety, and Eddie had had to make quite the effort to assure him that it was ok.

He still worried sometimes, though. He just wouldn’t be Richie if he didn’t.

Once the valet pulled the car up, Richie helped Eddie into the back seat so he could lay him down, fastening his seat belt before wrapping him up in the big, fluffy blanket they kept in the back of their car. With a final kiss to his forehead, he closed the car door and jogged around to the drivers side.

“Let’s get you home, baby,” Richie said as he fastened his seatbelt, and Eddie made a content noise in response from the backseat. After taking a moment to turn on the heat and put on some music, Richie began driving them home.

Eddie almost felt like a child, except he was never really cared for in this way, even when he was young. He felt so warm and safe and secure, eyes closed, rocking ever so gently with the motion of the car as his husband drove him back to their home.

He had really needed this. He’d had a rough week at work, a lot of high-stress cases and high-profile clients. 

He really did love his job; he wouldn’t still be doing it if he didn’t. He knew Richie would be completely supportive, both emotionally and financially, if he ever wanted to quit and look for something a little less high-stress.

But he honestly did love it, as much as it may seem like too obnoxiously obvious of a fit for him; the neurotic, hypochondriac boy grows up to make a career out of assessing risk. To be honest though, Eddie didn’t really see it that way. To him, he’d spent his whole life with his mother inventing imaginary risks and superimposing them upon him. She was his risk analyst, and she was a bad one, always manipulating him into thinking the risk was worse than it actually was. Now it was his turn, now he was in that position of control, and he was going to do it right. He was going to pour meticulously over every scenario, every statistic, and he was going to help people understand the risk, the real risk, of every situation, so they could make their own decision about what they wanted to do, completely informed and able to make their own choices, not scared and manipulated into always taking the safest option like he was.

So he loved his job, he found it to be incredibly rewarding, but Jesus was it ever stressful. He dealt with a lot of high-pressure scenarios; people’s lives, their money, their property. It was essential that he be fastidious with every detail, with every number. Plus he’d been working at the company longer than almost anyone else there, he had a senior position, which meant he was responsible for not only his own work, but the work of many others on his team. It often came down on him when a mistake was made.

Even though he hadn’t said anything about it to Richie, as he preferred to leave his work issues at the office and not bring it home with him, somehow Richie always just knew when he’d had a hard day or a hard week and just needed to be dominated.

This was exactly what he’d needed after the week he’d had at work. To be able to just completely let go, to finally take his hands off the wheel and just be told what to do. And God had Richie ever delivered tonight; he’d given him exactly the kind of pain and humiliation he’d needed, the perfect mixture of praise and degradation. It had been absolutely perfect.

He was so fucked out and content that he’d almost drifted off to sleep when he felt Richie’s hand reaching behind him from the driver’s seat to stroke against his cheek.

“Hey bug. You still doing ok back there?”

“Mmmm,” was the only response Eddie could formulate, reaching up to grab Richie’s hand in his own and pull it to his chest.

“We’re almost home, baby. Just a few more minutes to go.”

To be perfectly honest, Eddie would have been fine with spending the rest of the night like this with Richie just driving him around until the sun came up, but sure enough they were soon pulling up into the driveway of their home and Richie was killing the engine.

Still feeling a bit out-of-body, Eddie only vaguely felt Richie lift him up and carry him into the house. He wrapped heavy arms around Richie’s neck as he carried him, bridal style, up to their bedroom and laid him gently down on their bed, pressing a few more kisses to his face before heading into the bathroom.

Eddie could hear the taps turn on as he fought to stay awake. He was so wrecked he almost wanted to just curl up on the bed and go to sleep like this, but he loved aftercare, he loved the way Richie took care of him so lovingly and thoroughly, and he didn’t want to miss out.

Soon he felt Richie unwrapping the blanket from his body and helping him up to lead him into the bathroom. Eddie could feel the warmth of the steam as soon as he stepped inside. The entire room was lit with the glow of candles and it smelled like the Lush bath bomb that they’d picked out earlier that week.

Heaven.

Richie undid the tie on Eddie’s robe and pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, before helping him step into the tub. Eddie let out something between a sigh and a moan as the warm water enveloped his aching body, soothing both his muscles and his welts. He closed his eyes leaned his head back against the cold tile of the bathtub behind him as Richie pressed a long, lingering kiss to his forehead before pulling away.

“Still doing ok, babe?”

Eddie smiled and nodded his head slightly, eyes still closed, and he felt Richie move away from him and leave the room. Even though he was by himself now, he didn’t feel alone. Richie’s presence was everywhere around him, always there for him, always taking care of him.

He’d almost drifted off to sleep once again when he heard Richie come back into the room, now holding a cup of tea, which he placed on the tile next to Eddie, giving him another kiss to his forehead before going over to the shower that was next to the tub and turning it on.

Eddie watched Richie strip out of his own clothes, his heart swelling with absolute adoration at the man in front of him. At one point Richie caught him looking and gave an exaggerated wink before dropping his pants, making Eddie giggle.

Eddie sipped his tea as Richie climbed into the shower. The mug felt heavy in his weak arms, but the chamomile was soothing and he drank it eagerly, comforted by listening the sounds of Richie singing softly as he washed himself off.

He’d just finished the tea as Richie was climbing out of the shower and drying off, and after setting down the mug he settled all the way down into the tub so that only his face was sticking out, closing his eyes getting lost in the warmth and the sounds of water around his ears.

When he came back up, Richie was back by his side, having picked up both of their dirty clothes off the floor, now dressed in pajamas and holding a loofah, waiting patiently.

“Mmmm…” Eddie hummed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his knees, exposing his back for Richie to wash. He felt so loved and taken care of he almost thought his heart would burst.

He lost track of how long he was in tub, Richie washing him gently and running fingers through his wet hair, occasionally pressing soft kisses to the marks and bruises that were smarting up on his body. He just knew that at a certain point the water had cooled enough that he was shivering slightly, and Richie took that as a signal to reach down and pull the stopper on the drain.

Richie helped him out of the tub and immediately wrapped him up in a big, fluffy towel, using a second towel to dry his hair. Eddie held the towel tight around his shoulders as he felt Richie fluff his hair up gently, enamored by watching the way Richie’s biceps flexed slightly at the motion.

He was so big and strong, but so gentle. Eddie almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

Once his hair was sufficiently dry, Richie rubbed down the rest of his body before tossing both towels to the hamper in the corner of their bathroom. He had pulled out pajamas for Eddie, a brand new navy blue satin set that Richie had bought him. He helped Eddie step into the pants before tucking his arms into the shirt, buttoning it up his front. Eddie made a soft noise and the feeling of the material against his skin, still pink from the hot bath.

Once he was dressed, Richie smiled down at him, hands on his shoulders as he took in the sight of his husband in the clothes he had bought him. He’d always loved buying things for Eddie, even before they were dating, something deep inside Richie always knew he was meant to care for Eddie, make sure he was always happy and taken care of.

“Ready for bed, pumpkin?”

Eddie only nodded sleepily in response, feeling like a part of him was already dreaming.

Once again, Richie scooped his husband up in his arms and carried him back into their bedroom where he had turned down the bed on Eddie’s side. 

A content sigh released from Eddie's lips as he was wrapped up in the cool sheets of the bed, comforter draped over top of him. He immediately turned onto his side and curled in on himself, nestling his cheek into the pillow.

“You want this on?” Richie asked, tapping the white noise machine on Eddie’s nightstand, and he made a noise of affirmation. 

After turning on the machine and shutting off the lights, Richie climbed over Eddie to his own side of the bed, sliding under the covers and wrapping an arm around his husband, pulling him back into his chest.

Eddie moved back against him, making happy noises as his husband spooned him and pressed soft kisses to the crown of his head.

“I love you, Eds.”

“I love you too, Rich.”

They always said it before they went to sleep. 

Eddie was out like a light. After being completely fucked out and then a nice hot bath, he had already been hanging onto consciousness by a thread.

However, once again, Richie found himself unable to sleep.

He remained in that same position for a while, spooning Eddie and listening to the sound of his breathing, then eventually flopped over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and heaving a heavy sigh, trying to calm the racing thoughts in his overactive mind.

Turns out Eddie wasn’t the only one who had had a rough week at work. Richie’s career was currently at a major turning point, after having years and years of success in Chicago and becoming a bit of a household name, Comedy Central had finally taken notice of him. They wanted him to do a special here in Chicago that they would send some of their executives to attend, and if it went well, they were going to fly him out to New York for a taping that they would show on their network.

It was exciting, both he and Eddie were thrilled, as well Richie’s entire team at work, but man oh man was the pressure ON. The fact that he was doing the preliminary special here in Chicago meant that he had to come up with all new material; he couldn’t use the same stuff that people here had already seen, or he wouldn’t get the laughs and everything would fall apart.

Hence the endless meetings he had been having with writers lately, trying to come up with new material. He was grateful that people were trying so hard to help him, but he really just didn’t want to use other people’s jokes. He’d always said to himself that he’d rather bomb as himself that kill as someone else, but now he wasn’t so sure. There was so much riding on this. Not just for him, but for his team, people who had stood by him and supported him for years, through thick and thin, who really deserved a good payday.

Plus he’d really like to buy Eddie a new car.

Like Eddie, Richie preferred not to bring his work issues home. He tried his best to compartmentalize and not allow whatever stress he was encountering from his job affect his marriage. He just didn’t have quite the same talent that Eddie had for shutting that side of him off when he needed to.

He tossed and turned a bit in bed, but comfort wasn’t the issue. His mind was racing. Eventually deciding it was hopeless, he climbed back out of bed and quietly left the room, leaving his sleeping husband alone in their bed.

Richie made himself a cup of herbal tea before turning on the fire in the living room and settling down on the couch with his laptop. He opened a Word document, hands hovering over the keyboard, staring intently at the blinking cursor at the top of the page as if it would move on its own and come up with a joke for him.

“Come on Tozier,” he muttered to himself. “You’re fucking funny. Just come up with something.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them wide and just began typing, not thinking, just typing.

> _So my husband and I both turned 36 this year. Yeah, that’s right, we’ve officially tipped the scale from ‘early 30s’ to ‘late 30s’ and let me tell you, we have very different ways of dealing with it. I’ve basically just thrown in the towel. I’m 36 years old, I’ve already peaked. Looking back, I couldn’t exactly tell you WHEN I peaked, but it must have happened at some point, because it’s been downhill for quite a while now. My husband, on the other hand, has basically become a health nut, and I can’t fucking stand it. Like he gets up early to go running, he does yoga on the weekends, he drinks all these green juices that both look and taste like someone liquified Baby Yoda… you know, real White People Nonsense. He’s always like ‘Richie, we’re getting older. We gotta take care of ourselves now.’ And I’m just like ‘Babe, you are completely missing the point of getting older. Literally the only good thing about getting old is that it becomes socially acceptable to STOP taking care of yourself.’ I am basically just waiting for the day when I will be able to just glide down the street on a Rascal scooter and nobody will bat an eye._

He read back over what he had written, the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. It definitely needed some work, but it wasn’t a bad start. New and modern, but still very on-brand for him.

Richie hunched his shoulders over the laptop, trying to think of a segue into a new topic.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Eddie had said it in barely more than a whisper, but Richie still started, he had been so caught up in the document in front of him.

Richie heaved a sigh as Eddie made his way over to him.

“Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I woke up on my own and noticed you weren’t there.”

Eddie rearranged Richie’s long limbs on the couch so that he was lying flat on his back, then laid down with him, half on top of him, his head tucked under Richie’s chin, looking at the laptop.

“Working on some new material?”

Richie nodded down into the top of his head.

“Sorry, I’m just really losing it over this special.”

“I understand, babe,” Eddie comforted. “It’s a big moment. But you need to sleep too.”

Richie’s mouth thinned into a small line. Eddie had a point. This was not the first time he had been up in the middle of the night obsessively working since he had started working on this special.

“I know I do, babe, but… it’s hard,” Richie reached up under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I try to just shut down and go to sleep, but it’s like I can’t turn my brain off. I’ve just got all these thoughts racing, all these possibilities, all these scenarios…”

“Kind of like anxiety?” Eddie offered tentatively.

Richie heaved another sigh. He’d had issues with anxiety in the past, and it had kept him from sleeping before. When he was younger, he would self-medicate with alcohol or marijuana. It sure as hell helped to put him to sleep, but he knew well enough that it was not a long-term solution.

He’d also seen a doctor about it, who had prescribed him some Xanax, but he never filled the prescription. There was a history of prescription drug abuse in Richie’s family, which ultimately made him balk at the option. Eddie had encouraged him to take it, to at least give it a chance, but ultimately he supported Richie’s decision.

“Rich,” Eddie said gently, hand splayed out across Richie’s chest and stroking small circles. “You know what I’m going to suggest.”

Richie did.

“I know, babe,” he snapped his laptop closed and set it on the coffee table so he could wrap both arms around Eddie. “I know.”

The lay in silence for a bit, both lost in their own heads.

“Maybe just,” Eddie finally offered. “Maybe just… go back and see the doctor again? Tell him what’s going on? I know he might try to prescribe something again, but also maybe he might be able to give you some other solutions.”

Richie considered it. He knew it hurt Eddie to see him like this, and he knew Eddie just wanted him to take care of himself.

“I’ll call tomorrow,” he promised, and he felt Eddie smile down into his chest.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head, and gently rubbed his back until he heard his breathing even out, indicating he had fallen back asleep. Richie grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered both of them, then wrapped his arms back around Eddie, gazing down at Eddie’s left hand that was still splayed out over his chest, more specifically at the ring on his left hand.

You could call him a sap all you want, but Richie would absolutely swear that every time he saw that silver band on Eddie’s finger, his heart would skip a beat just a bit. Every time he looked at that ring, he remembered the day he had put it on, the day he had slipped that ring on Eddie’s finger in the presence of all their loved ones and promised to love, honor, and cherish him for the rest of his life. It was the best thing Richie ever did, and probably ever would do.

Struck with the sudden urge to capture the moment, Richie grabbed his phone off the coffee table and raised it up to take a picture of himself, lying there on his back on the couch with a sleeping Eddie curled around him, head tucked under his chin, hand on his chest, wedding ring glinting in the glow of the fireplace that was cast over both of their faces.

Now that was just too perfect to keep to himself. You could call Richie Tozier a lot of things, but selfish surely isn’t one of them.

He opened Instagram and uploaded the picture, chewing his lip as his thumbs hovered over the keyboard, trying to think of a caption.

At that moment he suddenly remembered what that man had said to him in the club earlier, as he’d clapped him on the shoulder.

_ “You are a lucky man.” _

Lips curling up into a smile, Richie posted the photo with the caption _‘I am a lucky man’_ and a heart emoji. He watched the likes and comments start to pour in for a couple minutes, then put his phone back on the coffee table and wrapped both arms around Eddie, who mumbled softly in his sleep.

He knew he had a lot more work to do for this special.

He knew he still needed to go to a doctor about the anxiety.

He knew they were too old to be falling asleep on the couch like this, and their backs would both be feeling it in the morning.

But for now, he was able to finally push those thoughts out of his mind and just curl up with Eddie, his husband, the love of his damn life.

“I am a lucky man,” Richie said quietly to himself as he kissed the top of Eddie’s head, and with the warmth of the fire and the sound of Eddie’s breathing, he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments, it was so encouraging when I got stuck.   
> As for the future of this: right now I'm working on something in the same universe about how they first got together (and obviously including their first time) so check back for that!


End file.
